


【APH/黑三角】Overtime

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，非国设，架空，短篇肉文连载，剧情向——一共三期，分别为金钱、红色、冷战——本期为金钱组，攻受为米耀（露打酱油——本期关键词：抢婚、监狱、女装婚纱





	1. 第一期

正文：

当阿尔弗雷德第三次以安保的名义经过新娘子身边时，他确定这个盖着头纱的“女人”就是王耀。  
尽管朦胧的白纱底下隐隐约约露出来的完完全全是一张女性的脸，与王耀的样子截然不同；身体也被洁白的女式露肩婚纱包裹着，挺起了傲立的胸部，收紧了纤细的腰肢；深棕色的长发高高盘起，坐在化妆镜前用女性的声音与侍女小声交谈着。  
但是这并不能瞒过阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，头发可以是假的，王耀的身材也本就修长，模样更是能戴人皮面具，至于声音...这个“远东集团”的最高负责人，同时也身为“联合会”的执行官，会点伪声不算什么。  
笑话，这样身份的人装成女人出嫁？对象还是那个声名狼藉的土财主之子，姓氏为“凯森布尔”的一方地头蛇，虽为豪门但是和远东集团和联合会比简直就是一个天上一个地下。  
阿尔弗雷德皱着眉思索了片刻，但很快就被打断了。  
“去去去，站边上去。”放浪不羁的声音从背后传来，不耐烦地推开了伫在中间陷入沉思的阿尔弗雷德：“这里用不着你！你跟着我父亲就行了！”  
“可是大少爷，少夫人的安全也很重要。”阿尔弗雷德不冷不热地说道。  
新郎官不再跟区区一个保镖多废话，眯着一双桃花眼一脸期待地走近了梳妆台：“嚯嚯嚯...我的小美人儿～让我好好看看～”  
新娘与其说是害羞，更像是害怕，她站起身连连向后退去，用眼神求助着屋里任何有可能提供帮助的人。但是没人敢扰了凯森布尔家长子的好事，即便大家都知道：她是被这个纨绔子弟抢来做妻子的。  
阿尔弗雷德袖手旁观，除了观赏一下王耀的演技，他不打算在没有摸清情况前出手...该死！  
眼看着凯森布尔搂住了新娘的腰，把瑟瑟发抖的女孩逼到墙角：“都是我的人了，还有什么好害羞的？”若不是连体婚纱是拖地长裙，这个一脸猥琐的男人已经把手伸进下摆里了吧。  
“不...别...”新娘企图护住胸口，可是这露肩的样式无论怎么捂都是挡不住的：“别过来..求你了...”  
发颤的女音让阿尔弗雷德听得很不顺耳，他所认识的王耀是不会说出这样的话的，不过这也从侧面反映了他的演技高超吧。  
“唔...不要..”男人的手掌隔着衣服摸到了新娘的胸部，在所有人的面前肆意调戏着快要哭出来的女孩。  
不知道假胸是什么材质的，居然能骗过阅女无数的公子哥儿。阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，现在是想这个的时候吗？  
周围的人大气不敢出，低着头假装自己不在场，所以都错过了“软弱无助”的新娘子是怎么狠狠地瞪了一眼“素未谋面”的保镖。  
求助？如果今天Hero不在场，你要怎么办？王耀？  
“咳。”阿尔弗雷德清清嗓子：“大少爷，时间差不多了，闺房之趣不如就留到最后吧。”帮一把也无妨，让王耀欠个人情吧。  
这次任务完成之后他不介意把“凯森布尔”这个姓氏从世界上彻底抹除。不管怎么说，自己长年以来的情人竟然在眼前成为别人的妻子这种事，传出去了还怎么让他：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在道上混呢。

——————————

联合会，一个跨大陆的顶尖雇佣协会，组织庞大高手如云，主要业务就是接受各式各样的委托。承接的委托种类按难易度分类，无论黑活白活，雇佣方只要明确了报酬即可发布订单，等待协会内拥有相应实力的成员接受。前者由专人负责，大多无战力，被称为管理者；后者由各职业能力者自由选择，统称为执行者。  
事无大小，只要给出相应的酬劳就会有人帮你达成：请注意，不一定是金钱。小到遛狗找猫、照顾幼儿、快递跑腿，大到禁地寻宝、受雇军队、颠覆权势，可以是尊老爱幼，也可以是烧杀抢掠，没有他们做不到，只有你想不到。  
也有人根据执行者的战力排行指名专人接受，不过能下这种订单的非富即贵，而且还不一定能约到对方。毕竟榜上有名的那些执行者哪个都不缺钱，因此难以用金银来诱惑；再加上有些人性格古怪，好说歹说就是不愿意接受；况且世界那么大，谁也不能保证这些神龙见首不见尾的大人物在哪，愿不愿特意前来，又是什么样的报酬值得他们去完成。因此对于圈外人或是圈内大部分人而言，除了知晓名列前茅者的名字，大多难以见到真人。  
这里额外要提到的就是比“执行者”更高一层的“执行官”，协会内一共只有五人享有这个头衔，分别坐镇于某一处联合会分部，他们也理所当然的属于上述人物：有钱、怪人、没影。  
所以当作为联合会·远东分部管理者的小黑验证完了来者的身份之后，他的嘴巴足足张了十秒钟。  
“你要对我喷龙息吗？”阿尔弗雷德收回了自己的身份牌，有点好笑地看着名牌上写着“Black Triangle”的年轻人。  
“不，不不不...我..那个...这个...”小黑深呼吸了一口气，但就是无法从“领导来视察了”、“领导亲临督促工作”之类的想法中脱出。  
“您..您好！琼斯先生！欢迎鉴临远东分部！叫我小黑就可以了！”他的音量控制不住地高昂起来：“有事请吩咐！”  
“嘘...”阿尔弗雷德自来熟地勾住了小黑的脖子，凑近做了个噤声的手势：“不要那么大声！”  
结果他这一句声音更大，让周围的人纷纷转过头，看着勾肩搭背的两人皱皱眉就继续忙自己的事去了：这金发小子可能是新来的吧，这些年渴望进入联合会的年轻人越来越多，初来乍到免不了一惊一乍，对联合会的庞大势力惊叹不已，正常，正常。  
“哦..哦...好的，琼斯先生这次来是有什么委托吗？”小黑边说边把人往VIP接待室引。如果有人多看两眼注意到了这一点，或许会奇怪这个新人有什么资格让管理者毕恭毕敬地带去最高规格的房间。

“没什么事，休假，顺道来找个朋友。”阿尔弗雷德从接待室的冰箱里拿出一瓶可乐，就像在自己家一样。  
“是联合会的成员？”小黑立刻反应过来，普通朋友的话直接去就是了，何必特意来一趟分部：“请问找谁？我在这里工作很久了，无论是管理者还是执行者，我都认识。”  
“王耀。”  
“......”  
话不能说的太满，不然会被光速打脸。  
王耀，这个名字在联合会远东分部乃至整个地区基本上就是太上皇的意思，带着他的家族建立起的远东集团成为这个地方人尽皆知的最大势力。  
这种明明背后有个庞然大物，却以个人身份加入联合会的模式并不罕见，很多成员都是这样的，因为于双方而言都有好处。联合会的日常维护需要大量资金，可以由这些家族承担；而对家族而言，有个人能在联合会这种跨大陆的协会里说上话，也是件好事。  
“这个...”小黑有点欲哭无泪，和阿尔弗雷德一样，王耀也是属于难得出现在协会的人，就更不知道平日里会去哪儿了。  
阿尔弗雷德爽朗地笑了几声没去管他，他也知道这些人不可能提供什么有效的信息，不过他到底是不是真的大老远从总部跑到远东，就为了特意来找王耀的也有待商榷。他随手翻起了VIP室里的订单，这些都是报酬高或者难度高的，供高级成员选择。  
“嗯？”一张卡片从页缝中掉了出来，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地接住了它，上面只有寥寥几行字。

凯森布尔先生敬启：  
你将为你所做的事情付出代价。

若放在平常，这种犯罪预告并不能引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，谁跟谁有仇，谁想要杀谁，在联合会的委托里比比皆是，与他何干。  
可是这一次，除了觉得凯森布尔这个姓氏有点眼熟以外，抓住他眼球的是落款——  
A·F·J。  
他的名字缩写，有人以他的名义发了一份恶意满满的预告，就在他“恰好”来到远东的时点，受害人“恰好”把请求保护的订单连同预告函一起发布到了联合会，又“恰好”被他看见了。  
就算是上帝也不会这么安排的，数个念头在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里一闪而过，他意味深长地看了一眼小黑，还不能确定这个人是否也在这其中扮演了什么角色。  
好吧，当然也有可能只是真的恰好首字母相同的某个名字。  
“这个。”他抽出了那张订单向小黑询问道：“这份委托很简单，报酬又高，为什么没人接？”  
小黑总算能挽回一成形象了，知无不言地回答道：“您很少来远东，不知道凯森布尔很正常。是最近在远东地区风头大盛的家族，迅速以不知名的方法发家致富本就招人恨，还不知道收敛，四处横行霸道，自然会收到死亡威胁了。”  
还有几句话小黑没敢说，他和很多普通民众的想法一样，这种一朝得势就洋洋得意的家族跟掌握着远东命脉的王家根本不能比，你就嚣张吧，没几天好日子了，迟早被远东集团吞掉。  
“至于这次委托，在收到这份犯罪预告之前，凯森布尔家已经鸡飞狗跳一阵子了，只不过死的是几个仆人，家主就没当回事。”  
“但是紧接着的这份预告函引起了他的重视，因为过不了多久就是凯森布尔长子的婚礼，他们认为会在那天会有人来砸场子，于是来联合会下单了，希望能有人去当保镖。”  
“至于为什么没人接...”小黑忍不住笑了：“大家都知道凯森布尔平日的作风，也知道这次的新娘子根本就是被强抢为妻的，所以没人愿意去。”  
阿尔弗雷德一边听，一边反复端详着那张卡片，直到小黑的话说完之后又过了很久，终于露出了一丝微笑：“原来如此，他们俩又混在一起了...”  
“呃？”  
“没事，你继续。”  
继续什么？该解释的都解释完了啊？小黑没话找话起来：“总之...这份订单发布到今天已经一个星期了，凯森布尔在这期间加价了两次，所以现在报酬才会那么高。眼看婚礼三天后就要举行了，可没人想助纣为虐...”  
“我接了。”  
“......”  
刚才得到了什么教训来着？话不能说得太满，怎么一眨眼的功夫就忘了呢。  
“诶？”小黑艰难地确认自己没有听错：“您...？”  
开玩笑！要知道这个坐在沙发上看似漫不经心喝着可乐、翻着订单的小伙子是什么人！怎么会接这种订单！他可是...  
“帮我办手续吧。”阿尔弗雷德将卡片递到鼻子底下闻了闻，更确信了自己的判断。  
“......好...好的。”小黑自知不该多问，带着眼底的不解低下了头：“请问是个人还是团队？”  
“团队吗...”阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一下，这类保护性质的任务由团队接受会更轻松，但是他这次来远东并不想大张旗鼓。  
他抬头看了看小黑，蓝色的眸子里写满了道不明的意味：“你陪我去的话，就是团队，并且以你的名义接受。”  
“好的，团...”小黑的笔“啪嗒”一声掉落在地上，目瞪口呆的他觉得今天一定是祖坟上冒青烟了。

——————————

“琼斯先生，我...”小黑有点不太自在，按规定管理者是不可以接受委托的，与执行者相比他们只能算是文员，怎么能披挂上阵呢？  
可是阿尔弗雷德大手一挥：“跟我走，没事的。”  
是是是，你说的都对，规则在这位先生眼里算什么。小黑看着一身黑色西装的阿尔弗雷德，同样的装束，穿在自己身上就像是个推销员，而在对方身上就是个武力超绝的私人保镖，或者更像是一家之主。  
阿尔弗雷德已经在四处转了几圈，除了意外发现了新娘的身份以外，并没有察觉到应该在这里的另一方势力，是他的判断出了问题吗？不，不会的，结合近期的其他情报，他确信有一只熊爪子已经从北方慢慢的伸到这里来了。  
他看了一眼高度紧张的小黑，看上去倒像是真的和此事无关：“别紧张。”  
小黑并非战力为零，阿尔弗雷德看出了他的底子才带出来，只是和高手站在一起就差多了：“敢发犯罪预告的大多都是很厉害的人。”宵小之辈是不敢这么做的：“我怕给您拖后腿。”  
“没关系，我知道是谁发的。”阿尔弗雷德望着在神父前站定的新婚夫妇，轻描淡写地说道。  
“......诶？”小黑觉得和阿尔弗雷德相处下来，最大限度地提高了他的定力，至少已经不像初见面时动不动就被哽得直翻白眼了。  
神父的声音在富丽堂皇的大厅里回荡着——  
“在婚约即将缔成时，若有任何阻碍他们结合的事实，请马上提出，或永远保持缄默。”  
无人敢言，小黑叹了一口气，作为联合会的管理者，他在听闻这件事的时候挺希望能看到一份委托：“请救出被凯森布尔抢走的女孩”，但终究是没有；作为个人，他只能表示同情。  
“我命令你们在主的面前，坦白任何阻碍你们结合的理由。”  
新娘子咬着唇，低下头不敢去看神父，更不敢看身边的这个男人。  
小黑转过头不愿再目视这场悲剧，他想了想接着之前的话题向阿尔弗雷德问道：“您认识那个人？”或许让他得逞也不错。  
“林卡·凯森布尔，你是否愿意娶这个女人成为你的妻子，与她缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，无论富贵和贫贱，无论成功与失败，都会不离不弃，永远支持她，爱护她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”  
阿尔弗雷德却不答话了，这是小黑第一次看到表情如此认真的他，鹰隼般的眼睛扫视着周围的一切，他究竟发现了什么？  
“我愿意～”  
轻浮的话语不经大脑思考就脱口而出，真是一副令人厌恶的嘴脸。  
“安吉娜，你是否愿意嫁给这个男人成为你的丈夫，与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，无论富贵和贫贱，无论成功与失败，都会不离不弃，永远支持他，爱护他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”  
是火药的味道，量不大，几乎被酒香与食物的气味遮盖了，但阿尔弗雷德还是敏锐的注意到了。  
“我...愿意...”  
小黑见阿尔弗雷德的眼神越来越严肃，但又不敢多问，只好又把目光投向了万般无奈情况下说出这句话的新娘，真是可怜的女孩啊...  
神父面向众人：“你们是否都愿意为他们的结婚誓言做证？”  
“我不愿意！”

王耀一个眼色制止了藏在暗处刚要按计划按下起爆器的同伙，看着笑得正灿烂的小伙子跳上了红毯。  
“怎么又是你！”任谁在婚礼这种人生大事上被扰乱都会生气的，更何况是目中无人的凯森布尔家大少爷，他忿忿地埋冤起了自己的父亲：这个老糊涂该不会雇来了一个想要“行侠仗义”的人吧。  
家主也没有想到会有这一出，素来心狠手辣的老东西表面上没有任何变化，可狠戾的目光却在阿尔弗雷德身上转了个来回，如果这个人敢做出任何让凯森布尔家下不来台的事情，本次委托过后必定让他不好过。  
“放心吧，大少爷。”阿尔弗雷德信步上前，话语间透着自信：“如果你身边的家伙真的是你要娶的女人，我当然不会这么说了。”  
小黑根本来不及反应，他和在场的大多数宾客一样，面对突如其来的荒谬之语一时间愣在了原地。  
王耀掩在白纱后的眼睛里看不出喜怒，也没有被揭穿的难堪，他安静地站在原地眼见两人的距离越来越近，彼此都在等待着什么，譬如下一秒就会被撕下的面具。  
——阿尔弗雷德，我们两不相干。  
虽然对阿尔弗雷德的出现，他也感到了意外，但眼下不是追究这个的时候。  
——但我是来找你的，王耀。  
简短的无声交流之后，王耀确信了这个小混蛋就是来没事找事的。  
凯森布尔觉得很不爽，自己的女人跟一个保镖眉来眼去，他怎么看都觉得这里面有问题，自尊心让他勃然大怒：“别碍事！滚出去！不然...”  
“还是先请这位先·生卸下伪装吧。”阿尔弗雷德加重了语气：“是你自己来，还是我帮你？”  
他突然勾起了一丝恶作剧的笑容，郑重其事地喊出了一个姓氏：“布拉金斯基先生？”  
王耀握着捧花的手明显松懈下来，阿尔弗雷德看得真真的，那里面藏着一把闪着寒光的短匕，差点就要冲着他的脸飞出来了。  
虽然他们俩明面上同属一个协会，暗地里还有着说不清的关系，但阿尔弗雷德若是真的做出有损王家的事情，王耀绝对会毫不留情地让他闭上嘴。  
比如刚才阿尔弗雷德若是真的说出了王耀的名字——在远东地区无人不知的人物，不管旁人信还是不信，这类传言依然会以讹传讹：“疑似远东集团最高负责人男扮女装下嫁凯森布尔！是屈居人下还是求同存异？远东地区的未来将由这两个家族一同掌控吗？”造成的后果将不堪设想。  
话说到这个份上，王耀也不得不配合一下了，背地里对同伙打了个“按原计划进行”的手势，恢复了男音：“真是没办法啊～”虽然对背黑锅的那位感到有点抱歉：“你为什么要来破坏我的好事呢，琼斯？”  
琼斯？老凯森布尔先是怀疑了一下先前脱口而出的“布拉金斯基”，他到底是家主，了解的情况多一些，这个姓氏存在于斯拉夫地区，怎么会跑到这里来？他正琢磨着这个小伙子是信口开河，骗得了别人骗不过自己，紧接着又听到了“琼斯”这一姓氏，他双目微睁，控制不住地从座位上站了起来。  
可还没等他细细打量红毯中间的年轻人，突然一阵细碎的爆炸声接连响起，紧接着整个大厅陷入了漆黑。  
现场乱作一团，踩踏声、尖叫声，还有伴随着枪响破门而入的护卫高声叫喊：“保护老爷和少爷！”，以及不知名的来客卸下伪装偷偷潜入黑暗中。王耀清楚地知道事情正在往他想要的方向发展——他自己除外。  
“这个家伙我来解决。”小黑听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音，遂即不知去了何处。

——————————

“这是你的新爱好吗？”  
王耀扯了扯手腕，铁质的锁链互相碰撞发出不怎么令人愉快的声音，至少在他耳朵里听起来是这样的，毕竟现在被吊起来的人正是平日里颇有威望的王家家主。  
“变女人穿婚纱出嫁是你的新爱好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德以牙还牙地撩起了他的面纱，或许这张人皮面具确实是一个美丽的姑娘，恰到好处地挽起深棕色的头发把小脸衬托地温婉如玉。但他就是看不顺眼，三下五除二粗鲁地把假发和面皮扯了下来。  
“这还差不多。”阿尔弗雷德捏住了王耀的下巴，用拇指抹去了他嘴唇上残余的口红，缓慢且深情，像是在对待一个精雕细琢的工艺品。  
褪去了伪装之后，黑色的发丝有些凌乱地垂落下来，在灰暗的光线里甚至有些看不清王耀的脸。  
双手被铐住高高吊起，身上的婚纱没有被脱下来，纯白色的裙摆拖在肮脏的地上，稍微动了几下就染上了灰尘。明明是男人的脸，没有取下的假胸高高隆起，看着不太协调的身体却在阿尔弗雷德的眼里烙成了一副绝景。  
大概唯一的良心就是没把王耀完全吊离地面，好歹让他站住了脚。  
“说吧，找我什么事。”王耀深吸一口气，他现在算是出卖自己把这个最棘手的家伙引开，能拖多久是多久。  
“现在应该是你找我有事吧？”阿尔弗雷德权当不知道王耀在动什么心思，因为说实话，能看到王耀穿婚纱的样子可能这辈子就这一次了。  
从阿尔弗雷德在一片漆黑中把王耀扛起来带走，到铐在凯森布尔家地下的监牢里，他一点都没有反抗。除了觉得阿尔弗雷德不会把他怎么样，还有就是另有话要说吧。  
“确实...有点...”王耀移开了视线，有点不太情愿：这次真是要把自己卖个彻底了。  
牢房里弥漫着血腥味，也不知道凯森布尔家是为了什么而在地下特意修建了不止一间监禁、拷问室。类似的地方王家也有，但那只能称作“禁闭室”，哪会像这里似的，血淋淋的刑具挂了满墙，角落里还丢着几件家仆的衣服，沾满了鲜血，照这个出血量来看，恐怕它们的主人早已不在人世了。  
都说凯森布尔的家风不正，凶狠残暴，看来果然不假。  
“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德很有耐心地等待着，他不介意多欣赏一下身着婚服的情人。  
王耀的脸泛着不正常的红色，起初阿尔弗雷德以为是因为人皮面具戴太久了的缘故，但现在看起来另有原因。  
果然，只听他用压低的声线不太自然地说道：“我需要你帮我个忙。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“他们为了控制女孩...也就是新娘，稍微给我喂了点..迷幻剂。”

迷幻剂是文明的说法了，主要功能是影响人类的中枢神经系统，对大脑的各项机能产生负面作用，以此分出了很多类别，不胜枚举。现在看来，给王耀喝下的明显属于：“春药”。  
阿尔弗雷德露出了然的神态，但没有任何表示，笑眯眯地等他说完。  
“所以...”王耀咽了咽干燥的喉咙，只觉得脸上发烫：“所以..有点难受...”  
“嗯哼？”  
“小英雄不助人为乐一下吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“......”  
“不说出来的话，我不知道要怎么帮你哦？”  
阿尔弗雷德的话堪称恶劣：“把你关在这里我也算是能交差了，不如接下来就交给他们吧。”  
他指了指牢门外凯森布尔家的仆人，那两个人从刚才开始就目瞪口呆地看着新雇佣来的保镖扛着刚刚成为少夫人的女人，把她关进牢房里吊在刑架上，然后眼睁睁地看着她被撕下假面具，连声音一起变成了男性。  
“或许他们能够帮到你？”眯着蓝色眸子的小伙子笑得很坏。  
“唔...”王耀顺着他手指的方向望去，两个看门的壮汉正一脸好奇地望着自己。喉结不安地上下动了动：“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“嗯哼？”  
看来不说点实料的话，对话不会有任何进展的。  
“帮我...弄出来...”

王耀以为阿尔弗雷德至少会把他身上的婚纱脱下来，他觉得这很碍事，大裙摆也不方便后续动作。更重要的是胸口的钢圈把胸部填充物箍得很紧，穿着很不舒服。  
但阿尔弗雷德不这么想，看起来是对这样装束的王耀非常满意，低胸露背洁净无瑕，白色素来给人以神圣的感觉——很有让人把他弄脏的欲望。  
他围着王耀转了一圈，像是在观赏一件稀世珍品，用赤裸裸的眼神扫视着试图逃避现实的美人，明明连呼吸都有点不正常了，嘴里却倔强地说道：“快点，上完我还有事。”  
“什么事？不能跟我说说吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德贴上了王耀的脊背，近在咫尺的气音喷在后颈上，王耀忍不住缩了缩脖子，一缕电流顺着中枢向四肢快速流窜，又与血液一起回到心脏，跟着心跳一起“咚咚”作响。  
“好香啊...”顺势吻了吻王耀暴露在外的脊背，洒满了香粉的肌肤细滑白嫩，可阿尔弗雷德却不高兴似的耸了耸鼻子。  
琼斯是名门，身为望族之子的阿尔弗雷德平常的交际宴会也参加得不少，想与这位俊朗阳光的青年交好的女性更是排了几条街，有真心爱慕的，也有被家族指使的。她们化着美艳的妆容，身着或妖媚或华丽的服饰，喷洒着各色香水与香粉，围在琼斯少爷的身边争风吃醋。  
阿尔弗雷德早就习惯了这种雍容奢华纸醉金迷的味道，也觉得那些女孩子打扮地不错——但是这一点都不适合王耀。  
视线在光滑的脊背上画了个圈，这里原先有一道又深又长的疤，现在却一分痕迹都看不出来，可知用了多少脂粉掩盖。他皱着眉亲了一口就作罢了，倒让王耀一脸疑惑。  
撩起裙摆想了想，果然还是太繁杂了，光是抱在手里就是一大团，于是阿尔弗雷德采用了暴力但有效的方法：撕掉一截。  
“嘶啦——”把拖地的部分随手扔到一边，纯净的颜色瞬间裹上一层黑灰。  
“哇哦～看看这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德发现了一样好东西，把剩余的只能叫做碎块的裙摆向上一推，卡在背部的布料里。拍了拍完全呈现在眼前的臀部，用手指勾起最后一层遮羞布：“女式的？噗呵...”  
王耀差点忘了这一茬，得，所有黑历史都被阿尔弗雷德看尽了，他瓮声瓮气地解释道：“你又不是没看到那个小混蛋的样子，老是动手动脚到处乱摸...怕露馅就...”  
“是吗。”果然还是把这一家子干掉吧。  
——阿尔弗雷德表示情绪很稳定，真的。

“他还摸过哪儿？”  
王耀看不见背后的人是什么样的表情，双手高吊在脸侧也遮挡住了不少视线，但这句话里饱含清清楚楚的酸意直冲鼻腔。  
“这里？”食指隔着薄薄的内裤向私密的地方顶进去，他很熟悉那个地方，一摸一个准。  
“啊嗯...”穴口紧张地收缩，究竟是在拒绝还是在迎合挤入臀缝的布料再进一步入侵。  
“这里？”下垂的囊袋把窄小的布条撑得鼓鼓囊囊，白色小内裤入手丝滑，隔着它托在手里玩弄卵蛋，手感滑溜溜的，还顺手戳了戳会阴。  
“哈...”好舒服..但是还不够...  
“这里？”女式的尺寸小巧而性感地绷在胯间，本就紧实无比，阿尔弗雷德偏要把整个手掌伸入其中，然后绕到前段碰到了一个散发着热量的棍状物。  
“唔！”被摸到这里就露馅了好吧...  
王耀闭上眼，铁锁一阵叮当乱响，在性器被男人握住的瞬间克制不住地颤抖起来。  
他真的忍得太久了，从一开始为了演好安吉娜而假装顺从的被灌下迷幻剂，到现在已经过了相当长的一段时间，药效早就已经发挥到了极致。在红毯上的时候他就已经快要站不住了，全凭着长久以来习武的毅力苦苦支撑着。  
若随了凯森布尔的意，接下来的剧情应该是：新娘软绵绵地倒进新郎的怀里，然后在大家的起哄声中送入洞房，如果真是个普通女孩，就会这么被糟蹋了。  
但迷幻剂这种东西可不是靠武力值就能解决的，所以当在黑暗中意识到抱住自己的人是阿尔弗雷德时，王耀竟然莫名地放心起来，这才放任他把自己带到了这里。  
“已经这么硬了啊...”阿尔弗雷德握着肉茎上下撸动，硬到流水的顶端把内裤润湿了一片。  
“唔啊..嗯呜...快点..快...”用其他人的手打飞机别有滋味，王耀软着腰靠在身后的人怀里，无意识地张开嘴发出急喘的气音。  
阿尔弗雷德似乎轻轻地笑了一声，捏住前端用力地挤了挤出水的铃口，像在挤压一支软膏，用手指把溢出地淫液抹去之后就不再管这根又红又肿的东西了。  
“嗯！”王耀对于他的收手难耐地扭了扭腰，想要质问，话到嘴边却只有若有若无的呻吟。  
“没润滑。”阿尔弗雷德摸着手感极佳的臀肉，安抚地解释了一下，不过下一句话就立刻暴露出了本质：“你该不会觉得我真的只会老老实实帮你撸出来吧？”  
王耀连翻白眼都省了，反正就算翻了，这个对着他的屁股上下其手的男人也看不到。  
“诶？”王耀只觉得上半身一沉，突兀地就往下坠去：“啊...”  
阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住了铁锁，降到了合适的长度之后又把它固定住了。现在王耀的姿势就像一只昂起头颅的天鹅，手臂高举好似长长地脖颈；白纱包裹的身体不得不以极低的姿势下弯，像是舒展的白色羽毛；腰部以下的部位就是藏在水面之下的秘密了，是一般人触碰不到的禁地。  
“哈..阿尔...”这姿势对腰很不友好，王耀万般无奈地小声叫唤着唯一能给他快感的人的名字。  
“别急，不扩张的话你会受伤的。”仅凭这么一点体液本就是远远远不够的，阿尔弗雷德含糊地用手指捅了几下就换上了真枪实弹。

“啊——啊...”  
被填满的充实感迫使王耀喊出了声，与呻吟一起响起的还有锁链互相碰撞的金属声，把断断续续的颤声撕裂地支离破碎。  
“吸得好紧..是想念我的大棒棒了吗？”靠蛮力入侵让双方都不太好受，阿尔弗雷德握着两块软肉向外掰去，见没有流血才又往里顶了顶。  
“呃啊...啊..哈...”除了阿尔弗雷德捞着王耀的腰，就只剩下铐住手的铁链能提供支点了，王耀不想知道自己现在是以什么样的姿势接受男人的侵犯，脸上又是什么样的表情来迎合冲撞。  
“唔呼...”扩张不足的那处紧迫地含着巨物，艰难地吞吐着青筋虬结的肉茎，这让两人都不太好受，阿尔弗雷德放慢了速度想着说点什么来引开他的注意力。  
“好涨..痛...”药物的作用让王耀诚实地说出了自己感受，如果可以，他很想跟着抽插好好地撸一把饱胀的性器，那样或许能好受些。  
“那我拔出去？”话语里明显带着笑音，里面真是又紧又热，任谁进去了都不会想急着离开的。  
何况以王耀现在的状态，他也舍不得放走如此好用的大家伙：“唔唔！不行...”他感觉到巨物在慢慢抽离，于是撅着屁股就追了上去。  
“啊哈——”抽到只剩龟头卡在洞口附近之后，迎来的是大力挺进，把先前开拓出的路径再次碾过一遍，引燃了体内的火热。  
性爱就该是这样纯粹的，不管两人之间发生过什么，或者即将发生什么，至少在这一刻，王耀的大脑只给他下达了一个指令，那就是用小穴全身心地吸允着大肉棒，同时从喉咙里挤出能让男人感到满意的淫叫：“啊！好舒服...啊呜...唔！”  
“被人看着上，爽么？”就不该指望阿尔弗雷德能说出什么好话来，王耀一团浆糊的大脑并不能理解这句话，直到被指引着抬头望去——  
门外的两名看守直勾勾地盯着牢房里的活春宫，一头黑色乱发的男子被另一个男人按住操弄，面向他们一次又一次发出甜腻的嘤咛。  
两人看着看着口水都快流下来了，擦擦鼻子对视一眼走了过来。凯森布尔家对下人很严苛，动不动就又打又骂还克扣月钱，最后拿到手里那点工资连花街都去不了，不知道多久没碰过女人了——男人也行啊。  
“嗯呃..不...”王耀的视线有些模糊，但还是能看见两个不认识的男人越走越近，扑面而来的恶意让他不知所措地夹紧了屁股里的肉棒，仿佛在说：我只要这一根。  
“唔！”阿尔弗雷德用力插了两下，把蜷成一团的嫩肉狠狠顶开：“耀操起来还是那么带劲。”他被夹得正爽，小屁股还随着来者靠近一动一动的往他胯下退，他忍不住想逗逗王耀。  
“嘿，兄弟，别一个人玩啊，让我们也乐一乐？”  
“就是啊，不过我还是第一次上男人..哈哈哈...”  
“呵，好啊。”  
“呜呜..”  
王耀难以置信地听到了一句欣然应允，语不成声地骂道：“不行...混蛋..啊啊！我..不行...”  
“看来他不太乐意，那就没办法了。”阿尔弗雷德操了两下以表安抚，皮这一下很开心哦？  
“不要这么说嘛，嘿嘿嘿，不跟你抢，我可以先用嘴爽一爽。”  
“对，我们轮流上就是了。”  
那些人的手已经搭上牢门了，下一秒就会被推开，然后王耀就只能面临着被男人们围在中间被射得满腹满脸。  
“听不懂人话吗？”阿尔弗雷德没有停下动作，只是吐出一口浊气缓缓开口说道：“想死的话就进来试试吧。”玩笑归玩笑，他不喜欢自己的东西染上别人的味道。

或许是被戾气给吓住了，两人愣了一下，反应过来后有点不太服气，不就是个外聘来的保镖，凭什么那么趾高气扬。平时受惯了凯森布尔的怨气，现在还要看一个外来者的脸色？哼，他们有两个人，里面不算那个被上的，只有一个裤子都没穿好的男人而已，谁怕谁啊！  
两人固执地拉开了铁门，还没有走进一步耳边传来破空的逆风，他们最后感到的是撕心裂肺的疼痛和周围的景物迅速倒退，紧接着重重地被掼在了地上，仰面朝天摔了个结结实实。  
阿尔弗雷德甚至都没有用手，脚板勾起了散乱在地上的某两件刑具，侧着身就着插入的姿势一甩，带着血刺和倒钩的铁器就冲着两人的弱点飞了过去。  
他根本没有去看那两个人的结局，反正不死也去掉半条命，继续像是什么都没有发生似的进行着交合运动。  
“耀？”  
“......”  
阿尔弗雷德低下头看了看地面，一滩白色顺着前摆慢慢滴落在王耀的身前。  
“已经射了吗？”  
“呵..呼...”  
王耀喘着粗气没有回答，都怪阿尔弗雷德刚才那没有章法的动作，哪有人一边做爱还一边顺手杀人的。在利器刺中那两人的时点，肉壁里戳刺的阴茎也因为乱动碾压了脆弱的敏感点，他几乎哽着脖子闷声射了出来。  
“新婚之夜跟保镖在牢房里做爱的新娘，还被上到高潮...啧啧啧，耀，你真是太骚了。”  
阿尔弗雷德把没有释放的硬挺拔了出来，抱着王耀转了个身，然后分开他的双腿正面拥在怀里，以这个姿势再次进入。  
“嗯！”又一次被插入的时候王耀没有太大反应，他顺从地搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，懒洋洋地回了一句：“...还不都是你...”  
“这可是你希望的。”阿尔弗雷德笑着低头埋进了他的“乳房”里，果然还是有点违和。  
胸衣的钢圈是硬的，硌在脸颊上膈应得慌；还有坠在裙子各处的宝钻也都扎得阿尔弗雷德不太痛快，可他一点都不想把王耀放下来，高潮后的肉穴里还在抽动，像是软嫩的小舌头一层一层舔弄着聚少离多的肉棍。  
两人的脸几乎抵在了一处，见王耀的精神好了些，阿尔弗雷德不着急动了，他亲昵地蹭了蹭温润的脸庞，认认真真地吻上男人的唇。  
相似的灵魂勾勒在一起，在不见天日的地牢里融汇交合，像是抵死缠绵的一对恋人，直到最后一刻也会用尽全力把对方拥在怀里。  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯..”  
“大不大？”  
“唔...”  
“喜欢么？”  
“嗯。”  
阿尔弗雷德再次亲吻了王耀的唇表彰他的诚实，在别人看来这就是普普通通的一对恩爱情侣，安静地享受着平和与性爱，除了地点不太对。  
然而他们自己知道，这种温情对于两人来说就像是精美绝伦的彩瓷，如熏如醉，脆弱易碎。

“耀，你有麻烦了。”  
来了。王耀在心里叹了一口气，真是做个爱都不得安生。  
“联合会禁止私下接单。”阿尔弗雷德小幅度的抽插着，方才还满口骚话地调笑着，突然就改了话锋：“就算是你也不能坏了规矩。”  
还真不是阿尔弗雷德在诓他，这一条是为了防止联合会内的成员自相残杀。  
同理：若是有两条相互矛盾的订单同时呈交到了联合会，那么就会根据各方势力、宏观影响和不可抗力等因素择其一发布，另一条则无法通过审核。  
这就是管理者的工作了，所以在联合会内高级管理的地位并不比执行者低，他们需要结合各方面数据来判断订单的可行性，毕竟不是谁都可以看出撼动世界的蝴蝶会是哪一只。  
就像这一次，阿尔弗雷德是在联合会内按规程接受的委托，但王耀不是。如果真是王耀要来取凯森布尔的性命，那么两人就不得不大打出手。  
“没有报酬的...不算委托。”王耀靠在了阿尔弗雷德的肩窝里，避开眼神接触，他们之间的对话向来三句真七句假。  
“王老板居然会做亏本买卖？”阿尔弗雷德轻哼一声满脸不信，重新托了托王耀的屁股，进入地更深了些。  
“啊..”到底是年轻人，臂力真好，王耀以为他会把自己放下来，看来是想就这样做到最后了：“那么你呢？琼斯先生好兴致，放着少爷不做，来当保镖？”穴肉一缩一缩的，像是在抱怨因分心而速度变慢的性器。  
“这个嘛...偶尔赚点零花钱？”阿尔弗雷德听到了不屑的鼻音，与他先前的一模一样。  
心知肚明却各打着算盘，谁也没把最后一层纸捅破，将话语全部都随着插弄顶回了肚子里。  
“知道为什么我要把你锁在这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然转移了话题，自问自答：“因为你背着我嫁给别的男人，这算是一点小小的惩罚。”语气听上去就像是为了工作多年未归的男友，回家发现恋人早已嫁为人妻那般不甘。  
可两人并不是这样的关系，阿尔弗雷德不等王耀反驳，动着腰让他徒然发出一声声气音：“给你个机会解释一下，不然...”他凑在王耀耳边赤裸裸地威胁：“我就这样抱着你出去转一圈，相信还有不少宾客在，你说他们会不会认出你呢？”  
先不说别人，凯森布尔家主一定认识王耀，这场景可就太美了：大名鼎鼎的远东集团首领以这种姿态出现在众人的眼前，就等着被耻笑吧，然后连带整个王家都将成为笑柄。  
“你敢...”这家伙一直对远东地区没安好心他是知道的，但是以这种方式被击败的话，王耀无论如何都不能接受，还不如把他杀了。  
“试试？”阿尔弗雷德说着就要去取下铁链，当然，手铐还是戴上的。  
“......”王耀被噎得没话说了，他确信阿尔弗雷德真的做得出来。  
“安吉娜...原本在王家工作过...”他垂着头，心思动得比嘴快：“后来嫁人了...不错的姑娘，这次她有难，我来帮一把不行么？”  
“哦～那你一定跟她关系很好。”阿尔弗雷德对这个答案并不满意，王耀会亲自来就已经说明了事情不简单。  
但同时对于王耀来说，阿尔弗雷德出现在这里，也应证了他的某种判断。  
下巴随着挺入的晃动磨蹭着黑发，王耀也只是沉醉在欲望里“哼哼”着不再答话了。说出来的通常不是真相，他们都明白被藏着掖着的才是想要的答案，只是对于无法坦诚的二人来说，永远的猜忌才是主旋律。  
或许正是这样，他们一直以来才会对对方保持着浓厚的兴趣。

王耀最后被放了下来，久违的碰到了实地，一起被降下的是哗啦乱响的锁链，失去了最后支撑力的他抖着腿“噗通”一下跪坐在了地上：“你做什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德站在他的面前，居高临下地看着胯下的男人，一手撸动着快要射精的性器：“抬头。”  
“嗯？”王耀抬起头，等他给自己一个说法。  
“唔..唔！”高高在上的男人发出一声闷哼，然后把精液射在了那张茫然的脸上。  
王耀根本来不及闪避，被腥臭的液体浇了一脸，他只能堪堪紧闭眼睛和嘴巴，他既不想把这玩意儿当作眼药水，也不想吃下去。  
“真棒。”阿尔弗雷德看着从鼻梁上缓缓挂下白浊的小脸由衷地赞叹着，他没有要帮忙擦一下的意思。  
“小混蛋...”王耀也没法给自己清理，只能感觉到脸上的液体正在慢慢划过脸颊往下滴落，黏糊糊臭烘烘的。他动了动手腕，被吊了那么久也该放他下来了吧？两人都解决完性欲了不是吗？  
“阿尔...”他一抬头，却见到这个穿好裤子的年轻人转身就走：“你去哪儿？”  
阿尔弗雷德·做完就提裤子走人·琼斯已经走到了门边，铁门打开发出金属摩擦的声响：“差不多要回去收拾一下了。”总算想起来今天是来干什么的了吗？  
“喂...”王耀也懒得说他什么，他要做的事情也已经完成了，不过有件事：“你倒是先把我解开...”  
“你自己有办法的不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德回眸，露出一个天然无害的笑容：“说到底你自愿被吊在这里，也是因为很乐意被我上的吧？”  
得了便宜还卖乖。王耀坐在地上平复气息，全身上下被唤起的热度还未来得及散去，冰凉的地面刺激着合不拢的穴口，倒是恰到好处地能醒醒神，他目送着阿尔弗雷德的背影消失在了门口。

——————————

“啊...林卡..我的儿子...”凯森布尔看着被压在吊灯底下的儿子，脑袋被巨大的冲击力撞地稀烂，流出大量白黄色的浆液，混杂在鲜血淋漓的破碎残躯里。家主毕竟是老人了，就算曾见过无数被他视如草芥的人死在眼前，但当同样下场的落在了他的亲人身上，他睁大了眼睛，喉咙里不知道囫囵着什么语不成声的哀泣。  
小黑靠近了他，站在不远处用公事公办的语气说道：“请节哀。”他对这个男人全家都没有好感。  
“你们！老夫花了那么大的价钱雇佣你们！”凯森布尔突然暴怒起来，一扫刚才沮丧和痛心，一股脑地把责任全部推给了旁人：“你们这群废物！老夫给联合会投了那么多钱！你们...你们！没用的东西！全都是废物！”  
面对被愤怒染红了双眼的家主，仆从们都畏畏缩缩地不敢说话，但小黑并不会把他看作主人：“凯森布尔先生，请您暂时避难吧，留在这里可能还会有危险。”  
“滚！什么联合会！别以为我会给你们这次的报酬！全都...全都给我去陪葬吧！”凯森布尔暴跳如雷，指着小黑的鼻子激动地全身都在发抖。  
小黑或许武力值是不高，但是做了多年的管理者，最擅长的就是逻辑清晰地与人沟通：“请恕我直言，凯森布尔先生，事实上您的委托里只要求保护您个人的安全，并没有提到其他任何人。您现在毫发无伤，我等不能算是委托失败；若是之后您不能支付报酬，将被视为违约，并承担全部后果。”  
“你！你...”凯森布尔两眼一翻，气得吹胡子瞪眼，看在小黑眼里却是直呼痛快。  
“老爷！不...不好了！”一个下人跑了过来，上气不接下气地叫喊道：“老爷！金库...金库...”  
“金库？”刚才还沉浸在丧子之痛的老男人瞬间就被转移了注意力：“快带我去！”  
喂喂...不先让人帮儿子收个尸吗...小黑对这种视财如命的恶习翻了个白眼，但还是尽职地跟了上去。

“啊啊...怎么会这样...”凯森布尔一下子没站稳跪倒在地，看上去好像比丧子之痛更加悲痛欲绝，  
金库的其中一面外墙离奇地全部消失了，看起来是使用了什么大规模的破拆工具，这些人是有备而来的。这是一处很大的空间，想必曾经堆放过不少金银，或者更重要的东西，但是现在空空如也。也不知道花了多少人力，以及是谁有能力组织起一支迅速有序的队伍，在这么短的时间内把金库搬空了。  
“怎么会..怎么会...”看来儿子并不是凯森布尔的心头肉，这个金库才是他的命根。现在跪坐在地上的是一个失去了一切的老人，颓废得一夜白了头。  
“不可能..这不可能...”魔怔般的话语像复读机一般不明所以地重复着，小黑看着初见面时还老当益壮的凯森布尔家主，咂咂嘴没说话。  
“看来你已经没有钱可以支付报酬了呢。”年轻人的声音从背后传来，伴随着坚定的踏步声渐渐接近。  
“谁...是谁...”凯森布尔似乎连声音都苍老了许多。  
小黑面朝向他们走过来的人，正是不见了多时的阿尔弗雷德：“琼斯先生。”  
“琼斯..？”凯森布尔的眼睛突然睁愣了，就像他第一次听到这个姓氏时一样。  
“介绍一下吧...”小黑见阿尔弗雷德没有阻止，清清嗓子以一种迷弟的口吻说道：“这位就是联合会首席执行官兼职业战力排行Top 1：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“琼斯...”凯森布尔机械地重复了一遍，眼睛突然亮了起来：“琼斯先生！我..我是...”  
“你什么都不是。”阿尔弗雷德站在了光影里，看不清他脸上的表情：“联合会规定：下单时与管理者谈妥的报酬不可私下与执行者再做更改，不可多，也不可少。”  
小黑冷眼旁观着，他发现凯森布尔似乎认识阿尔弗雷德，一直张着嘴有话要说：“我...我会付的..琼斯先生..我...”  
“联合会不接受赊账，不接受无力支付的任何理由，违规者，死。”阿尔弗雷德从暗处走到了亮堂华贵的灯饰下。  
有这条吗？小黑在脑内翻阅了一下联合会规章，虽然有说若是雇主事后无法支付报酬的处理方案，但是并没有“死”这么严重。不过执行官是规章制定者之一，他说有就有吧，没必要在这种时候反驳他。  
阿尔弗雷德压根没去看跪在地上的人，他望向失去了一面墙壁的金库，忍不住好笑地摇了摇头：就说王老板出手，怎么会亏本呢？不过直接把一堵墙拆了还真是...  
“不..不不...我还有的..我还有这套房产...还有..所有珠宝都可以...可以抵账的..还有我每个月给联合会...”凯森布尔拼命伸出戴满琳琅戒指的手，想要抓住救命的蛛丝：“我..我不能死...我为琼斯家...”  
打断他的是一把黑黝黝的手枪，直截了当地塞进他的嘴巴里。  
“呵呵～”阿尔弗雷德笑了，在小黑眼里一如前些天勾肩搭背时的爽朗，可对凯森布尔来说如同索命的死神：“还不明白吗？你已经什么都没有了。”  
小黑低着头，不敢与阿尔弗雷德对视，他知道自己听到了一些不该听的东西。  
阿尔弗雷德把这一切尽收眼底：“小黑。”  
“是？”  
“你杀过人、放过火吗？”  
小黑猛地抬起头，那张不变的笑脸就在眼前，遂即后知后觉地发现自己的手被牵动了，温和阳光的青年指引着他被动地将手指搭在了扳机上。

——————————

“先生。”  
“事情都办妥了？”  
王耀拧开了水瓶就浇了自己一头一脸，反复搓着脸上的污渍，直到完全没有了那股令他难堪的味道。  
“是的。”王濠镜递过了毛巾，他竭力避免把目光放在家主光裸的大腿、肩颈、胸口，撕碎的白裙还有隆起的假胸上，他实在没见过王耀这般模样。  
本来这就是一出戏，安吉娜是撒下去的饵，最终的目标就是凯森布尔家的金库。当然不是觊觎那些远远比不上远东集团的财富，而是被放在保险箱里的交易明细。  
凯森布尔家缘何来到远东？靠什么突然发家致富？背后又是谁在操纵？或许答案就在那里面，但其实早就在王耀的心里了吧。  
世人只会认为：新娘有目的地接近凯森布尔长子，婚礼时伙同盗窃团伙，将凯森布尔家洗劫一空后溜之大吉。谁想到阿尔弗雷德在场，他没看出其中的端倪来就怪了，不过他为了掩藏某些不可告人的东西，不会说出来的。  
“您这次实在不该亲自来。”王濠镜关切地说道，不来也就不会碰到那个人，被做出这种事情了。  
“我知道。”出此下策是他与某人达成的默契，突然提出在婚礼当天扮演安吉娜着实让知情的自家人都吓了一跳。  
王耀大口喝了点水，迷幻剂带来的副作用实在让他口干舌燥。他的目光从平稳前行的车厢里望了出去，没有焦点地落在不远处，不知在想些什么。  
“嘉龙，分析出了结果立刻告诉我。”  
“是。”驾驶座上的青年应了一声，又问道：“先生不跟我们一起回去？”  
“不了，我还要去找个人。”  
“天呐...你们看！”坐在王耀身边的女孩突然叫了起来，指着凯森布尔家豪宅的方向叫道：“着火了！”  
王耀转头看去，沉默了一瞬后嗤之以鼻：“抛弃棋子的速度倒快。”  
说罢收回了视线，闭目养神起来。

tbc

 

 

彩蛋：

小黑望着满屋的火焰，燃尽了一切无言的罪恶，也毁掉了积累一时的繁华。  
阿尔弗雷德先行一步了，留下像是试炼般的任务全部交付给了小黑：杀人放火、毁尸灭迹。小黑明白，得知了某些隐情的他若是没有表现出足够的行动力，很可能会被一起埋葬在这片被火光染红的墓葬里。  
小黑静静地看着地上苍老的尸体，他突然从口袋里摸出了一张卡片，是那张以防万一带在身上的犯罪预告函。  
凯森布尔先生敬启：  
你将为你所做的事情付出代价。  
——A·F·J  
Alfred·F·Jones。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
小黑不知道阿尔弗雷德到底和凯森布尔家发生了什么，但现在看来这张预告函或许就是为他量身定做的。  
细想之下不由得让人打了个冷颤，卡片脱手掉落，轻飘飘地坠进了火苗里，很快和熊熊大火融为一体，为在博弈中牺牲的棋子送行。

 

 

————————  
Free Talk：  
祝情人节愉悦。  
第一期由于解释设定的原因造成篇幅比较长..后面两期会短一些。  
——话是这么说，但其实并不知道什么时候会有下一期  
——我对自己的目标很低，这个系列今年内能完结就可以了（……  
虽然大纲都列好了，但是有些细节还没想通（夭寿了作者自己都没想通（硬要分类的话这应该是辆悬疑解密类的...车？

不过放心，是黑三角，就没人会是白的。


	2. 第二期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——黑三角，非国设，架空，短篇肉文连载，剧情向  
> ——一共三期，分别为金钱、红色、冷战  
> ——本期为红色组，互攻，先露中，后中露  
> ——关键词：女装+公开play=露中（含轻微bg路人）、女装攻+束缚+放置=中露（含伪轮x）

正文：

四天前。  
伊万·布拉金斯基捏着手里的茶杯，精致秀美小巧玲珑，瓷釉淡薄轻盈脱俗，正像是坐在他对面的那个男人，微颔品茗时的一颦一笑就像是快要融进这满屋茶香中里去了。  
他不懂瓷器，只是觉得入手温润，与那人相拥时的触感相似；他也不懂茶，不知道这份香气到底是来自云滇还是武夷，绕地那人含蓄蕴藉。  
他之所以在这里，就是为了想要更进一步地看懂王耀。  
“直接让人去偷出来不是更快吗？”伊万看着五指修长的手再次执起据说很名贵的茶壶，为他面前的杯子注入一道淡褐色水线。  
“那样的话...凯森布尔会对他的主子隐瞒丢失了交易明细，假装无事发生。”王耀一点都不避讳地解释道：“这不是我想要的。”这种小角色若非背后有人，掀不起什么大风浪，擒贼要擒王。  
房间里只有他们两个，原本应当留下来奉茶的女子也被请了出去，就说明对话的内容高度保密。可惜伊万大概不知道一件事：王耀亲手泡的茶世间少有人有幸品尝。  
“这次你就像是换了一个人。”伊万也实话实说，不担心会得罪人：“雷厉风行啊...耀。”  
王耀原本的作风一直都是温温吞吞的，懂他的人说：这孩子自双亲去世后被迫过早地接手家业，各方面都要慢慢来，急不得；恶意中伤的人则说：王家不复从前了，迟早要毁在王耀手里的，赶紧自谋出路吧！  
如此看来，远东集团内部也不太平，并非万众一心。  
在这种情况下能在赶鸭子上架之后有序地整合和清理内忧，同时与外患着意周旋，在破涛汹涌的大海上咬牙掌舵前行，保持着整个家族的稳定，王耀无愧对家主的地位。  
说实话，伊万也是“外患”之一，但现在需要他的协同。  
王耀啜了一口清茗，半晌没回话，似乎又沉浸到过去种种变故里去了。父母的死因、弟妹的依靠、突如其来的责任，就像是从天而降的牢笼把他笼罩其中，蠢蠢欲动的族人、虎视眈眈的外敌、无处不在的阴霾，像是铁牢里延伸出来的锁链，铐住了他的四肢，无法逃离。  
“耀。”  
待回过神，伴着斯拉夫地区独有的发音，一只手掌在眼前无限接近，近到能看清常年握住铁制武器的薄茧。  
王耀下意识地想要避开，手中的杯子也翻倒了在了茶桌上，泼出一滩热气腾腾的水花，就像自己覆水难收的人生，在用心筹谋下蒸蒸日上。  
伊万只是轻轻撩开了垂落的青丝，注意到了王耀过于防备的姿势后无害的笑了笑：“小耀真是敏感。”  
“不要用那种名字叫我。”能这么叫王耀的是他去世的父母，还有一些族里的长辈。但后者在王耀成长为货真价实的家主之后，也只会在私底下这么称呼了。  
王耀顺势向后仰去避开了那只手，靠在沙发上从口袋里摸出了一个信封：“信封上是地址，里面有钥匙。”  
——中华街18号。

小兔子闪得真快。伊万尽管心里有点遗憾，但表面上不失礼貌的接过它：“我可以理解为..你是开好了房间在等我吗？”  
泼洒出来的茶水顺着构造精妙的茶桌暗道，流淌过完美雕琢的九曲廊桥，转了好几番心思被回收进废渣桶里。  
“...和以前一样，给你住的。”王耀懒得多话，重新拿起一个烫过的杯子，自斟自饮。  
伊万只是口头上挑逗一下，他每次来王耀的地盘都是住在安排好的房子里。说是贵宾待遇，一个人住一座独栋别墅，其实是一种变相的监视。这是公开的秘密，若王耀到斯拉夫地区去“出差”也是一样。  
至少他们俩表面上还是合作伙伴不是吗？至于私底下谁滚上了谁的床就是另一种“合作”了。  
伊万不甚在意地收下了钥匙，不过看上去还有话要说：“就算有了证据，你也不能拿西边那群家伙怎么样哦？”话题又转了回去。  
“嗯...本来就没想过能这么轻易地就让他们收手。”王耀看上去并不意外：“这次主要是肃清内部...”他看了一眼伊万，突然加重了语气：“你别让我失望。”  
这只熊在这个节骨眼上跑来远东，王耀当然明白他才不是来喝茶的。  
“我不是很喜欢你这样的语气哟～”伊万的眼睛眯成了一条线，熟悉他的人都知道，下一句话通常会伴随着上扬的尾音和不知道从哪里抽出来的水管。  
但在王耀这里是不会发生的，他一脸淡定地继续品着茶。  
“因为我本来就是被邀请过来哒。”  
这种撒娇一样的语气让王耀浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，看了一眼坐在对面卖乖的家伙，身体都快倾过茶桌靠到他身上了。  
那双明显在期待着什么的紫色眸子让王耀叹了一口气，只好换了句措辞：“你...会站在我这边对吧？”再配合上一点委屈求全的神色，他知道伊万喜欢看这个。  
“当然～”果然还是无助的小兔子最可爱啊...伊万干脆站起身，绕过碍事的桌子走到王耀身边紧挨着他坐下了。  
“这样吧，为了证明这一点，我再给你一个消息怎么样？”伊万话说了一半，又像是反悔了：“不行，直接告诉你的话太没有惊喜了。”  
王耀面对揽在肩上的手不闪也不避，面对这种小孩子般的讨价还价，干脆地说道：“多少钱。”  
“不不不，谈钱多伤感情。”伊万笑眯眯地提出了要求：“如果你以新娘的身份出现在婚礼上的话，我保证，那个惊喜会直接出现在你面前。”  
王耀皱着眉，这算什么要价方式：“没凭没据...”  
伊万打断了他的话：“是有关西边那群家伙参与进来的实锤哦？”他了解王耀，嘴上说着本次只是为了清理门户，但若是有能一箭双雕的好事，他怎么会不去做。

——————————

“那个混蛋...”回忆终了，王耀捏紧了拳头不知道往哪儿敲。  
从结果上来看，伊万确实没说错，真是好大一个惊喜。原本虽然对凯森布尔和西边某些人的关系略知一二，但并不知道具体是哪一个或几个家族在背后撑腰，这么一折腾下来现在算是清楚地不得了。  
但是这种事情根本不用扮演成安吉娜也可以吧？混在宾客人群中也能发现那个人吧？后面的事情也就不会发生了，顶多在人流中瞅准时机悄悄带到一边质问不就好了吗？哪怕直接敲晕带回去问也行啊？  
王耀算是明白了，他们都是生意人，伊万给出的消息是要代价的。他沉下心神，脱离了当时复杂的环境之后仔细思考，似乎有什么东西在他的控制之外了。  
“混蛋！”  
车里的其他人都识相地默不作声，只是不知道王耀到底在骂谁。  
“那...先生要去哪里？”过了好一会儿，王嘉龙才打破了沉默，再开下去要直接到家了。  
“伊万现在在哪儿？”  
王濠镜翻阅了一下信息：“他今晚被燕家邀请去了。”  
“燕叔吗...”王耀垂了下眼眸，他一直都不愿意把视为亲人的存在看得太坏，但随着这几天上钩的鱼儿越来越多、越来越大，他除了感慨世态炎凉以外深感无奈。  
“燕叔？”坐在他身边的女孩儿重复道。  
“嗯，就是你小时候...有一次给你买了一个大熊猫玩偶，你说不要，哭着要燕叔送给嘉龙的大老虎。”王耀望向虚空，把视线停驻在了过去：“那个时候你还小，嘉龙和濠镜应该记得吧？”  
“记得，从此以后燕叔送给我们的东西都是一模一样的。”王濠镜笑着说道：“连红包也一分钱不差。”笑罢，他也知道伊万今晚会出现在那儿意味着什么，以苦涩的话音收尾了。  
“我想起来了，那个大叔啊...我还说他看上去好老，总是叫成爷爷呢...”  
“你很小的时候他就抱过你了。”  
他也抱过我，在父母还在世的时候，在其乐融融的小院里，在儿孙绕膝的藤椅前...王耀深吸了一口气，到底为什么会变成现在这个样子呢。  
现在不是垂头丧气的时候，王耀擦了擦鼻翼，大脑在飞速运转，向王湾问道：“面具你还有备份的吧？”  
“有。”  
“给我戴上，裙子也换一条。”  
“好的...”  
王嘉龙已经明白了王耀要去哪儿，不过在那之前容他吐槽一下：“哥，你装女人上瘾了？”

——————————  
【露中】：

高跟鞋敲击在地面上的声音清脆响亮，纯白的鞋跟倒映在漆黑的瓷砖里，同时暴露在镜像里的还有一双修长白皙的腿在裙摆下若隐若现，再往上就是少女的绝对领域和不可侵犯的圣地了。  
“少女”？  
王耀拖着由婚纱改成的拖尾礼服，无视了身边的男人若有若无划过丰满假胸的视线，在他的带领下走向燕家的宴会大厅。  
不得不说王湾的手很巧，在车上换衣服很不方便，于是她用剪刀把长款的拖地婚纱剪短了些，改造成了前襟及膝、后摆较长的雪白礼服。  
男人的眼神在胸口和大腿之间游移，对这个女人自称的身份多少还是有点怀疑。  
王耀也是灵机一动信口开河了——以前他进燕家大门都是靠刷脸，可现在谁让他正顶着别人的脸孔呢，而且还是一个女人的，于是走到门口才想起这回事的他对拦在门口的保镖如此说道：  
“你好，我受邀而来。”  
“今天在宴请重要人物，没有邀请函的话请离开。”  
“你们怕是不知道我是谁吧？”  
“无论是谁，请立即离开。”  
“我是布拉金斯基先生的未婚妻。”  
“......”  
“不信你们去问他，或者让我就这样在外面干·等·着。只不过...你们大概不知道他生气的话会怎么样吧？”  
保镖们打量了一下女子的穿着和相貌，确实是一副能令男人感兴趣的皮囊，散发着大户人家才能培养出来的气质，自称是那位先生的未婚妻也说得过去...实在判断不出是否在说谎。  
于是让她跟着其中一人进入了门内，若发现不属实再轰出去也不迟。  
王耀保持着平稳而优雅的步伐，迈着女步跟在男人的后面。今天一天真是累人，又是扮新娘子又是扮未婚妻，直到现在身上还穿着女士内裤，真·他妈扯蛋！他发誓这辈子都不会再装女人了！  
而这一切的源头都是听信了那个男人的花言巧语——  
鎏金花饰的大门被推开了，出现在王耀眼前的是那张坏笑的脸。

伊万的银发在亮堂的房间里是如此显眼，在左拥右抱的美女簇拥中、在穷奢极侈的灯光下、在醉生梦死的酒精里，他就那样挂着一如既往地笑容坐在沙发上，被环绕在各式香水间，坦然接受一个女孩的以唇喂酒。  
几乎赤裸的妙龄女子趴在伊万的身上，那几片覆在关键部位的薄布根本就起不到遮盖的作用。在某些男人眼里，无论是布料下凸起的乳头还是被淫液润湿的内裤缝，都只是一种淫荡的艺术品，在为他们发光发热。  
“......”王耀觉得自己不应该一时冲动说自己是“未婚妻”的，一般情况下，未婚妻看到自己的男人在这样做的话应该是什么反应来着？  
保镖看了一眼她的神色，恭恭敬敬地向伊万施礼道：“打扰您了，布拉金斯基先生，这位女士说...”  
“哦？新来的？”  
“哎呀，燕叔还藏了这么好的货色？”  
“你们都让开，这次我先玩。”  
伊万还没说话，倒是坐在边上的陪客先骚动起来了。贪婪的眼神在纯白色纱裙裹住胴体上来回扫视，尽管没有身边的美女们暴露得多，但这种清纯感正是在灯红酒绿中最稀缺的物种。  
作为今天宴会的主角，伊万听闻后只是笑着抚摸匐在他膝盖上的另一个女人光滑的脊背，她的头部一起一伏，正努力张开红唇吸吮着勃起的阴茎。  
王耀以手遮鼻，他觉得哪里有点不太对劲，无论是伊万迟钝的反应，还是令人作呕的气味。扫视了一圈桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，不怎么意外地在角落里发现了使用过的注射器。  
又是迷幻剂吗...这是王耀最讨厌的东西，在十几年前传入远东，同时也是致其父母死亡的直接元凶。  
在婚礼上给王耀灌下的属于激发性欲的类型，而在这里他们使用的应该是兴奋剂之流。  
王耀皱皱眉，把厌弃的表情全挡在了手掌之后，可在旁人看上去只是个小姑娘做出了娇羞的动作，更有侵犯的欲望了。  
倒是保镖看出了端倪，从布拉金斯基先生漠然的表情来看，这个人一定不是她所说的那种身份，哪有未婚妻当前还神色自如地让其他女人给自己口交的。他的手悄悄伸进了内兜里握住了枪把，这种想方设法混进来的女人一定有什么企图，他得尽职尽责保护客人才行。  
不过不等他有所作为，沙发另一侧的男人抢先饥渴难耐地舔了舔嘴唇：“小妹妹，来，哥给你尝点好东西。”  
王耀不去理会这等小角色，向伊万的方向走近了几步，却被保镖防备地拦住了：“抱歉，打扰您的兴致了，这位女士一定是走·错·了。”话语里是满满的威胁，警告她无论出于什么目的，都不要轻举妄动。  
“不打扰，哈哈哈哈，来哥哥怀里的路怎么会走错呢～”  
周围的男人也跟着起哄，离得稍近一些地更是直接来抓王耀的手腕。伊万饶有兴趣地看着，摆手拒绝了保镖的试图将她强行带走，被酒精浸泡过的嗓音性感迷人：“你找我？”  
哼，还算没有完全失了智。王耀双手抱在胸前，颇有“女王大人”的声势，暗示性地用女声说了一句只有他们俩才听得懂的话：“你可以理解为...我是开好了房间在等你。”

混沌的淡紫色眼睛眨了眨，从头到脚打量了一番，脸上的笑容加深了些，像逗小猫一样勾了勾手指说道：“过来。”  
保镖不得不让开了，看着女人趾高气昂地从自己身边走了过去：难道还真是未婚妻？这反映更像是情人吧..顶多是最受宠的那个...唉，这群大人物都是贵圈真乱，还是不要多嘴了。  
那个快要摸到大白腿的男人也只好兴致怏怏地缩回了手，被伊万看上的女人谁敢动？这不是先来后到的问题，而是燕家目前有求于他所以尽力讨好才是正事。  
王耀在离伊万一个手臂的距离外站定，眼神交汇间明确的告诉他有话要说。伊万稍稍坐正，把周围的女人推开了些，但也仅仅是象征性地推拒了一下而已，花花公子一向如此。  
跪在伊万脚边的女人正嘬地起劲，被迷幻剂侵蚀的大脑使她后知后觉地发现：她尽力服侍的男人注意力已经不在她身上了，她只是机械性地移动着头部，吞吐着男人的性器。  
而王耀接下来的动作让周围的其他男人们就算不敢动手，也一饱眼福了。  
王耀看不到自己的笑容经过人皮面具的修饰之后是多么的人畜无害，才让这些人垂涎不已。不过“安吉娜”的外貌本来就是出类拔萃的，不然也不会轻易引起凯森布尔氏的注意，看来会混迹于这种场合的男人们，口味真是出奇的一致。  
他面对伊万微微弯下腰，以一种微妙的角度脱掉折磨了睾丸许久的女士内裤，确保不会被任何人看见不该看见的东西。  
然后他把白色的三角形扔在了伊万的脸上，举手投足间确实很有“生气的情人”的模样，王耀觉得今天经历的一切足以给他颁个最佳演技奖了，但还没有完——  
王耀不言不语地以真空状态走到一脸玩味的男人面前，伸手扯开了女人的头掼到一边，露出那根被舔吮地油光水滑的粗大器官。  
女性面具上露出了一个纯美的微笑，白纱裙几番起伏覆盖在了伊万的膝上，拨弄了几下龟头对准自己的后穴，然后毫无阻碍地坐了下去。  
“唔——”  
半小时之前刚被使用过一次的地方轻易地接纳了粗长，但那处到底不是用来性交的，过于狰狞的尺寸在擦过敏感点的时候还是逼出一声闷哼，差点暴露出原音。  
好在只是短暂的鼻音，听不出男女，而最直接会暴露出其男性身份的分身，也被裙摆恰到好处地藏了起来，即便已经勃起也很好的被蓬松的布料遮盖住了。  
伊万捏了捏手里的内裤，看上去眼神清明了些，回望那双近在咫尺的琥珀色眼眸，那里面明明白白地写着嘲讽和不满：现在可以说正事了么？

先不去管伊万现在在想些什么，反正周围的人是看傻了眼的。  
保镖的嘴半天没合上，尴尬地退到门边出去了，还不忘悄悄把门带上。转身离去的他如释重负地叹了一口气：唉，现在的女孩子啊，太不自爱了，居然大庭广众之下就...  
陪客里还有几个算清醒的，也张大了嘴巴呆呆地看着坐在伊万身上主动起伏的女人。倒不是从来没见过这种展开，而是...对象是那个伊万啊！斯拉夫地区的巨熊、军火之王、北方暴君...  
伊万来远东的这几天，心知肚明地被接连邀请参加各种名义的宴会，邀请方都是在此处名气不小的家族，也都是远东集团的重要成员。只可惜，走上了歪路。  
他们都知道王耀这几天要对凯森布尔下手，一旦那些交易明细外漏，他们的那点见不得天日的小秘密都会被揪得一干二净。  
这种情况下就必须得及时找个靠山了：西边那些家伙固然强大，但是离得太远，一时间无法迅速深入交流，所谓远水救不了近火，何况利益至上的西方人会不会特意来救还是个问题。  
那么剩下的目标就显而易见了，忙不迭把伊万请来好生伺候着，谈谈能够合作的“项目”。这种越过上层直接与外人对接的行为，对于任何一位家主而言都是极其危险的信号。  
只可惜他们不知道的是，伊万对于远东地区最大的家主来说意味着什么；也不知道王耀在伊万眼中是万里挑一。  
于是，在吃喝玩乐花天酒地中，为了能够达到自己的目的，他们送上的不仅仅是钱财和承诺——还寄希望于人情。  
安排好的女人想要成为布拉金斯基氏的妻子可能有点难度，但是总会有那么一、两个入得了他的眼，做个情人总行吧？到时候吹吹枕头风也不错。  
但这些天的结果让这些家主们多少有些失望，伊万虽然来者不拒，但颇有点“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”的感觉，想要爬上他的床还真不是件简单的事。这导致他们在私下里议论：莫非...他喜欢男人？要不要下次安排点小倌？  
而现在，有一个人做到了，而且是以一种极其嚣张的方式。当着众多纨绔子弟的面，目中无人地骑在了伊万身上。  
周围的男人们面面相觑，脑子灵光一些的偷偷摸出了手机，想要派人去调查一下这个女人是什么来头，看样子好像不是燕家安排的吧？

王耀在炙热之处重复着抬起坐下的动作，双手搭在厚实的肩头小声嘤咛着：“啊..啊...”真是苦了他了，叫床还得装女声。  
性器直挺挺地立在那里，就像一管蓄势待发的炮膛，等待着王耀擦枪走火。好在主动权在王耀手里，过了最初的适应期，体内愈来愈热的肉欲把两人一起推进了情海里。  
长长的后摆遮住了伊万的皮鞋拖在地面上，璀璨的水钻随着起伏磕磕碰碰，一时间除了呻吟之外竟只有这细小的声响了。  
被推到一边的女人们知趣地挪远了些，眼里闪过的是羡慕嫉妒恨，但碍于客人面前不好说什么，而且看伊万的样子挺享受的，她们又怎么敢扫了兴。  
只有一直跪在地上的那位，可能是嗑药嗑多了没有反应过来。她过了好一会才从地上爬起来，精美的指甲片捋过乱发，指着不知道从哪里冒出来“野猫”气得浑身发抖：“你！你...哪里来的贱人！敢跟我抢...呃！”  
话说一半被旁边的男人拖走了，若任凭她这么胡说八道，万一那女人对布拉金斯基家而言真是十分重要的人士，这一骂可就连伊万一起骂进去了。  
“哈哈哈...布拉金斯基先生真是好眼光...”  
男人干笑了几句，见伊万没理他，于是知趣地不开腔了。挥挥手让其他女人也离远些，虽然在心里暗骂她们没用，但也无济于事。  
伊万突然伸手从下至上钳住了王耀的下巴，拇指在下巴和脖颈间摩挲细细打量着女性特征的脸庞。不知道的以为这位“暴君”又阴晴不定，突然就不喜欢这个女人了；可王耀知道他是在确认这的确是一张面具——还有锁骨前不为人知的淡痣。  
混到伊万这个地位，有多少人想要他的命：哪怕是枕边人。这点觉悟还是有的，所以尽管99%确定了这是王耀，但剩下的那1%的不确定性还是不能放过。  
不过现在可以放心了。伊万搂住“女人”的腰往自己身上靠，一张嘴就吻在了她的肩窝：只有发生过亲密的肉体关系的人才会知道那里有一颗痣。  
同时一挺腰，打乱了王耀的节奏，不意外地听到了一声低骂：“我艹...”这句是本音了，幸好很轻，再加上旁边的人都坐远了才没被发现。  
他本来就骑乘地腿有点酸，正想下一次坐下去之后歇一会，这下直接被钉在了案板上。  
“我会的。”伊万话里带笑，环住美人往上用力一提，接下来就是他的回合了。

“唔嗯！”  
就像是原本温顺的马儿突然发了狂不再听自己的指挥了，只能牢牢地吸紧肉柱，用一层一层肠肉缠绕住粗壮有力的螺钉，确保自己不会被颠下去。  
伊万啃咬着光裸的锁骨，用力顶压着软在他怀里的人，感觉比平常做爱时更加兴奋。不知道是迷幻剂的原因，还是由于王耀今天与众不同的打扮。  
“嗯！嗯...嗯！”听着王耀拼命压抑的喉音，伊万就忍不住撞得更狠、更深，趁他不愿意暴露身份，变本加厉地操弄着高热的肉穴。  
他唯一的良心大概就是压住了被大幅度的动作差点掀起来的裙摆，不然那根颤颤巍巍的小弟弟就要被曝光了。还有伊万正在操的是一个男人的肛门的事实，而不是女性的阴户。  
本来围观的人中无论男女就都已经目瞪口呆了，若这件事也被捅出来的话不知道会不会集体原地爆炸。  
王耀尽力咬着唇承受阴茎一下一下快要顶穿肠壁的快感，他不敢出声，怕在这种情况下使用假声会轻易破音，还是不要说任何话比较好，可惜伊万不会让他如愿。  
伊万享受的也正是这种掌控感，他知道不远处的男人看似在与美女调情，实则偷偷瞄着自己腿上叫唤个不停的人硬得不行。说不定还在幻想着被伊万搞过之后，他也能尝一尝这个美人的味道。  
“被人看着，羞耻吗？”伊万说这话的时候明显感觉到了肉棒被夹紧了。  
王耀也下意识地看了一眼或明或暗把视线放在他身上的男男女女，他屏住呻吟以甜腻的女音撒娇般说道：“我能自己坐上来，就不会这么觉得，亲爱的。”但愈来愈急的喘息是无法掩饰的。  
伊万轻笑了一声继续舔吻着胸部以上、脖颈以下，因为他知道女性特征的脸和隆起的胸部是假的。  
他还是更喜欢亲吻王耀本人的肉体：和容貌无关，看着他不服输的脸颊上浮起难以自制的绯红色；和体态无关，没有丰满的胸部可以用牙尖挑拨挺立的乳点；更加和性别无关，他想要征服的只是王耀这个人而已。  
“你会为你的行为付出代价的，宝贝。”酒气喷在王耀的身上，低沉的嗓音里是占有宣言：“我会把你操到怀孕。”  
“唔..”王耀搂紧了伊万的脖子，虽然心里想的是“怀个毛线，老子是纯爷们”，但不得不陪他演下去：“好啊...啊..让我怀上你的孩子吧...”但同时以一种快要掐死人的力道暗中威胁。  
——你他妈有完没完！  
——不舒服吗？你看你都爽得流水了。  
——...赶紧找个理由离开这里啊！  
手掌在裙摆的掩护下绕到下方捏了捏弹性十足的臀肉，向外侧掰开再次顶进几分。  
“啊！”王耀狠狠地咬住了伊万的肩膀，是隐忍的叫喊也是最后的警告。  
伊万龇着牙“嘶”了一声，他决定找个房间，这次一定要把小兔子操到叫不出来为止。

在从宴会厅到客房的这段距离，王耀是被边插边带着走的。  
他被分开大腿架在伊万的怀里，那根该死的玩意儿一路插得他都快高潮了。除了无助地勾紧肩头以防掉下去之外，没有任何办法阻止随着脚步声的起落不间断的插弄，但这也让他看上去是在欲求不满地主动把屁股往性器上蹭。  
“唔嗯...”还没到吗？王耀用余光看了一眼在前方带路的服务生，依旧是想叫不敢叫。  
直到被扔在床上——或许用压更合适，因为伊万根本就没打算放开他一秒，拥抱着快要被快感折磨到眼前发懵的人一起倒在柔软的床垫上。  
“现在可以发出可爱的呻吟了哟？”  
伊万看似随意地一伸手，够到了床头柜上的台灯，紧接着就是一拳，砸爆了灯泡的同时掉出了一枚黑色的窃听器。  
王耀没空去反驳他，指了指电视机的下面，用的依然是女声：“那里还有。”语调中的沙哑一清二楚。  
如他所言，放置音响的地方还有一个小型监视器。燕家不管怎么说还是王耀的管辖范围，对这类手段清楚地很。  
“呵呵，你们还真是喜欢用这种手段。”伊万不舍得放开王耀去处理那个麻烦的东西，他把深棕色假发上的一枚发夹抓了下来，抱着王耀打了个滚射向音响。  
“呃啊！”性器换着花样碾压在那个点上，一次又一次榨取着王耀的忍耐力，好在接下来终于不用提着嗓子说话了。  
他扯掉了假发和人皮面具，终于以自己的本来面目出现在伊万眼前，正要背过手去把裙子也脱掉，却被伊万再次转了180度压在身下：“先别脱，挺好的。”  
这次王耀是叫都叫不出来了，当坚硬的物体把穴肉的渴求满足到极致的时候，传达给全身感官的只剩下颤抖。  
可伊万却不满意了：“别忍着，叫给我听。”他还以为是自己操得不够劲，一把掀开裙子以最传统的姿势大开大合起来。  
下体的风光完完全全暴露在了伊万的视野里，热情的后穴被男人的巨根扩开，与大张的嘴巴一样始终无法合上。  
伊万捏住他的腿根用力往两边扯开，令他张到几乎呈一字型。王耀在纯白的裙子上被人摆布出最羞耻的姿态，用被情欲烧红的身体迎合冲撞，连高挺的胸脯都在随之抖动，被上到两眼发白。  
“你在坐上来的时候就应该想到会变成这样了...呼呵..”伊万平复了一下气息，他一路抱着王耀走来也够吃力的：要知道这可是个货真价实的男人，常年锻炼的肌肉可不是假的，比那些娇滴滴的小姑娘重多了；再加上被紧张的小穴夹了一路，把他爽得想干脆在走廊里放下来，按在墙边先中出一发再说。  
王耀没有精力反驳他，一张嘴就是不断溢出的淫叫：“啊...啊哈..舒服...那里..伊...”  
伊万见状也不再多说什么，把性器抽离出沾湿了阴毛的小穴，直到只剩龟头被夹在熟透的入口。他用大力的抽插回应王耀的呼唤，完全沉浸到性事中去了，几百个来回之后射进烂成一团软泥的小穴里。

——————————  
【中露】：

王耀懒懒地趴在伊万的身上，用手指去捋他软绒绒的头发。暖灯下，床榻上，伊万笑盈盈地亲了亲情人的额头，柔软的唇轻轻触碰，王耀抬起上半身移了几厘米，用自己的把男人的两瓣唇肉占据了。  
湿漉漉的吻持续了几分钟，直到挂在两人脸颊上的汗液都在互相拥抱摩擦中蒸腾干净了。  
伊万搂着光滑的脊背，像抚摸小动物般顺着脊椎骨循环往复，偶尔触碰到了裙子的边沿，硬邦邦的亮片让他有些不满意地缩回了手——做完爱提上裤子，就开始对这身衣服有异议了，男人啊...  
可王耀也是男人不是吗？他舔了舔被吻红的嘴唇，懒得动弹：“帮我脱了吧。”  
以伊万的躺姿只能盲摸王耀背后的蝴蝶结，不过脱女孩子衣服对于混迹情场的世家子弟而言，难道不是熟能生巧的技能吗？  
“你就穿着这身去的婚礼？”  
王耀发誓他听出了伊万话里的笑意，清清楚楚。他翻了个白眼，故意撑在伊万的乳点上抬起了上半身，似笑非笑地反问道：“这几天我没空理你，你就到处这么浪？”  
“这不是你希望的吗？”伊万吃痛地低哼了一声，王耀隔着好几层衣服就能戳中他的小点，可他现在却没法有样学样地反击回去——假胸还穿在王耀身上呢，尽管皮肤质感及其接近真人，但触觉是传达不到肉粒上了。  
他依旧笑嘻嘻地把丝带扯散了一部分，正要双手其下，王耀却突然整个人都坐了起来。  
光裸的下半身湿哒哒地压在伊万的大腿上，甚至能感觉到被他射进去的精液从小洞里黏糊糊地流了出来，渗入腿间的缝隙缓慢滴落在床单上。  
一时间谁都没说话，伊万知道王耀不可能突然出现在燕家的场合只是为了来跟他做爱的。至于到底是为了什么...伊万眯起眼状似在打量王耀高潮后的红晕未褪的脸颊，把秘密藏进紫眸后的阴晦里。  
王耀则稍稍喘口气就转身下了床，环视了一圈径直走向床头柜，果不其然在里面发现了点好玩的东西：“伊万，我们来换种玩法吧？”  
其实他的目的已经达成了——  
今晚发生了一件大事，凯森布尔氏在婚礼上被灭门；世人只知是消失的新娘：“安吉娜”结伙烧杀抢掠；婚礼的宾客从一名男子口中听到了“布拉金斯基先生”这个词汇；“安吉娜”在大功告成后前来找“恰好”也在远东的伊万，并且与他十分亲近。  
这个故事的脉络就很清晰了，普通人无须知道到底发生了什么，毕竟谎言说一千遍就是真相。  
想必当伊万抱着美人离开之后，那群有一定地位的陪客也已经纷纷收到凯森布尔的噩耗了吧？然后再过几分钟，前来找伊万的这个女人的身份也会被证实为安吉娜，这口黑锅就交给伊万老老实实的背着吧，这是王耀给他的回礼。

王耀弯下腰，被裹紧的束腰让他很不舒服，皱了皱眉把心思都收拾起来，抬起头时只有浅淡的笑意，一如为伊万泡茶时那般——如果他手里没有拿着一套情趣用具的话。  
有些事情不用说得太细，就像黑夜总会到来，旭日也总会升起，是是非非黑白颠倒，谁又占了谁的上风，不是一时能下定论的。  
很显然，伊万也是这般气定神闲，他想要的东西从来都没有失手过：“耀喜欢玩这个？”  
白色的裙子转了一个圈，又回到了男人身边，没答话俯身按住了伊万的双手，给了他一个亲吻。这次是浅尝而止的，王耀手上的速度很快，把他的手高举过头顶分别扣上了皮圈套在床柱上。  
这些东西都是燕家准备好的，包括这间屋子也是。看看堂而皇之摆在抽屉里的小道具吧，可以满足人的各种性癖。想必只要伊万挑中了那些个被安排好的姑娘，就会被带到这里彻底沉溺进温柔乡里。  
“能把你的脚也绑上吗？”王耀的话虽然是疑问句，但手指已经顺着上衣的皱褶往下划去了。  
戳了戳射精后依然鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，不知道北边的人下面那玩意儿是不是都长那么大。不等伊万回答，已经绕过了关键部位，故意掀起裙摆倒跨上了他的腰部，那红肿的小穴就这样暴露在伊万的眼皮底下。  
“......”  
试问谁不想去舔一口这么漂亮的小花蕊，那使用过度的菊瓣还透着红里带白的鲜嫩，在他的眼前晃来晃去，晃得小伊万都再次苏醒了。  
伊万完全可以扑上去以后入式再来一次，但是王耀这次都特意拿出道具了，他怎么能不贴心地陪情人好好玩一玩呢？他的手腕在皮环里转了转，终究是忍住了，有耐心，才能吃到更好的。  
王耀以这种姿势如法炮制地把伊万的双脚也扣上了，绳索向上抛去绕过特制的床架，就能轻易地把它们吊起来——准备这间房间的燕家可能不会想到，这些小玩意儿会用在伊万自己的身上。  
伊万一动不动地等待他固定到位，视线难以从绽放的花穴上移开，乳白色的精液更是为它抹上了一层奶油，看上去美味极了。  
他只好从口头上调戏起别的话题：“在你家做爱时的监视录像，你还留着么？”  
王耀调回了头从伊万身上下去：“没有那种东西。”他看着自己的杰作意识到哪里失误了：应该先把他扒光再绑的。  
“你那儿的摄像头可比这里多。”伊万见王耀转身又去拿了什么东西，继续自顾自说道：“能全方位地把你发骚的样子拍下来...亲爱的，上次那根猫尾巴就不错。”  
伊万知道王耀给他的准备的豪宅里有多少双眼睛在盯着他，可是他并不介意。让王家人在监视器后面看着自己家主被压在男人身下猛干的模样一定很美妙，虽然他知道这种事情不可能发生，王耀会提前关掉摄像头的。  
美滋滋的意淫是保持情欲高涨的手段之一，伊万也不看看自己现在是一副什么任人宰割的样子，在他的生涯中何时被这样对待过。衣衫不整，到处是奇怪的液体，裤腰带也没有提好，露着鸡巴在外头乱晃。  
上一次被绳子绑起来是几年前的事了，被匪徒绑架叫嚣着要他偿还布拉金斯基氏造下的孽。结局是当他独自一人从贼窝里走出来的时候，那间屋子的下水道被肉块堵塞了，水沟里的红色液体蔓延了三天三夜。

可当伊万看清王耀手里拿的是一把小刀之后，终于觉得有点不妙了：“耀？不要玩那种危险的玩具哦？”  
王耀的动作丝毫没有掩饰，很明显是要直接划开他的裤裆。伊万这才反应过来，他想的“继续玩”和王耀想的似乎在关键的攻受问题上颠倒了。  
“耀...别闹...”虽然也不是没有被王耀上过，他感到无奈的是自己居然被轻易糊弄过去了。若王耀是他的仇人，那么这将是个致命的错误。  
皮环对伊万而言根本算不上是束缚，只要稍稍用力就能从床柱上解脱，他正这么想着，突然手臂上一下刺痛。  
“耀？”他转过头看去，袖子管被捋起的地方正扎着一枚针管，里面的浅色液体被缓缓推入静脉。  
伊万睁大了眼睛：“你在干什么！”这已经是质问的语气了，熟知迷幻剂各种型号的他只一眼就看清了针管上的编号：“哪里来的！”他没有忘记王耀是最讨厌这种东西的，严禁家里人接触，自然也不会作为手段对别人使用。  
“房间里就有的。”  
这是句明显的谎言，因为这个型号...  
伊万来不及张嘴反驳了，整个空间似乎都扭曲起来，男人的声音忽近忽远，在天花板上回旋着侵入大脑。伊万勉力朝熟悉的身影望去——  
这一刻王耀的表情将永远印在伊万的记忆里，那是一种无法言喻的憎恨：深埋在暗无天日的心底长达数年，早已腐烂发臭到令人作呕。就在此时，从那张温暖的东方人眼中流露出来，像是扭动的蛆虫稀稀拉拉地掉落在伊万身上。  
这不可能是王耀会有的表情，这一定是幻觉！没错..是幻觉...  
伊万知道，那针型号为AP-310的迷幻剂效用不是亢奋，也不是媚药，正是会让人产生幻觉——轻者浑浑噩噩满目白光，重者自伤自残乃至杀戮。那么之所以会看到这样的王耀，也一定是幻觉吧？  
“耀...？”伊万用力闭眼又睁开，他已经不知道从哪里开始才是真实的了。无论是会对他扎针的王耀，还是露出那种表情的王耀，都已经超出了平日里理解的范围。  
裤裆被割破的声音和后穴被打开的钝痛都在药剂的作用下不再鲜明，虽然这个型号并不会产生麻痹感，恰恰相反，它甚至会放大某些感官，但在被药物控制的大脑作用下，把撕裂声当作了蹦跑在草原上的大步跨前，把疼痛感当作了不小心一屁股摔倒在地都是有可能的。  
插入震动棒时也只是轻哼哼了几声，大概是以为摔倒的地方正好有颗石头吧。  
接下来只需要一点点引导，就能控制他的思维，往最黑暗的深渊无限堕落：“好了，接下来我要出去一下。不过放心，会有很多人来疼爱你的。”  
最后一步是给伊万戴上眼罩，阻隔了他对外界的最后感知。  
“他们会轮流进入你，把你操到怀孕也不会停下。”  
男人的声音在黑暗中远去了，丢下一句近乎残忍的预告。  
“......”  
咬在嘴里的口球让伊万一句声音都喊不出来，轻微的锁门声之后，药效到达了最高峰。

——————————

王耀身上套的是伊万随手扔在地上的大衣，虽然大了点，但也正好把还在他身上的裙子严严实实地遮住了。踩上房间内的拖鞋，轻轻带上门出去了。  
抬头看了一眼正对着房门的监控，挑起唇笑了笑，甚至嚣张地对着它的方向做了一个手势。然后朝一家之主的卧房走去，更是对一路上的摄像头不闪不避，直到推开了那扇古色古香的房门。  
熏香缭绕盖住了房间内的烟草味，燕叔是个老烟枪，但不会在孩子面前吸。从这些孩子小时候起，燕叔只要得知他们要过来，就会掐灭烟头，甚至提前点上香驱赶房间里的烟味。  
这倒让很多他的老友当成笑话来讲了，一个独身的老男人抽屉里总备着熏香算怎么回事，是用来哄相好的就算了，关键还不是。就算孩子们如今已成年，但这个习惯还是被保留下来了。  
王耀来过这地方多次，无论是父母死后被燕家收养过一阵子的那段时光，总被燕叔带在身边看着他处理各种事务，说是要让他从小接触管理之道；还是自己当上家主之后，偶尔会来这里与燕叔议事，这条路都是他走过无数次的地方。  
但今次将会迎来的是一个他不愿意相信的结局。  
“小耀，来，坐。”  
老人见王耀出现在门口并不意外，唤着亲昵的名字向他挥了挥手，深邃的目光扫了一眼身上不合尺寸的大衣，心里跟明镜似的。  
王耀的视线在已见斑白的发顶停留了片刻，依言坐在了他对面的太师椅上。每在人前见到他的时候，老人总是倔强地想要掩饰住岁月的痕迹，现下倒是用不着了。  
“你闻闻，你小时候最喜欢这种香味了。”燕叔慢吞吞的开口了，就像所有爱回忆的老年人那样：“一开始我买过各种花香的，湾湾说太腻了，闻着鼻子疼...后来还是你有主意，换成了果香，孩子们也都喜欢...”  
“嗯。”王耀没答话，只是鼻音作答。  
“不过现在也只剩这么一点了。”燕叔说着话，伸手要去拿茶壶，却被王耀抢先了一步。无论何时何地，长辈给晚辈倒水总是不合规矩的。  
他只好笑笑，继续说道：“你们也都大了，都不来了...也就没再添过。”  
燕叔膝下无子，只在收养王耀的那段时间里享受过父子之情。可孩子终究是要长大的，翅膀硬了也就远远地飞开了，更何况不是亲生子。老人话语间的落寞像是拦也拦不住的闸口，他拼命忍住了，却依然从缝隙里一点一点渗在王耀的心尖上。  
王耀放下茶壶，看到整整齐齐摆在桌面上的几叠文件，一目十行最上面的那份，心里了然了：这是燕家与某些人交易的证据。

“这些东西，我不用给你准备，你也已经到手了吧。”  
燕叔见王耀始终不说话，便知他是在生气。这孩子从小就这样，总把心思憋在心里，高兴了微笑一下，生气了表面上什么都看不出来。这倒是跟他有点像，到底是养过一段时间的。  
“为什么？”过了许久王耀终于开口了，难掩语气中的失望，或是觉得在燕叔面前不用总摆着一张扑克脸：“白家、林家、徐家...说他们结党营私沆瀣一气，说他们里应外合意图致我于死地，说他们私自贩售迷幻剂...我都信。”  
被提到的几家就是这些天邀请伊万过去的那些人，一个不差全部落入王耀与伊万联手布下的陷阱，再加上今天的燕家也不例外。  
“可唯独您，我想听您亲口说。”  
燕叔的叹息很慢、很长，像是破了一个小口子的风筝，被高空中打着转难以降落，只能放任被风撕扯地越来越大——和人类填不满的欲壑一样。  
“是我对不起你们王家...”燕叔垂下眸，望向茶桌的玻璃板下压着的几张旧照片：还是这张太师椅，年幼的王耀坐在他大腿上，两人朝着镜头露出发自内心的笑容。  
多希望和以前一样...燕叔老了很多，变了很多，但对这几个孩子的爱护却未变过。他又看了一眼王耀不正常的着装，想起刚才下人来汇报的一切，不禁有些担忧。  
“小耀，你就当燕叔多嘴一句，别和布拉金斯基走得太近了。”燕叔嗫嚅了片刻还是忍不住提醒他，看来是知道某些隐情。  
见王耀不置可否，似乎并不在意，老人家忍不住跟以前一样为他着急：“你父亲当时也...”话说了一半又像是在顾忌什么，硬生生顿住了。  
“我知道。”  
王耀止住了他的话头，只要闭上眼，那时发生的惨剧就会浮现：陷入疯狂的父亲、把王耀护在身后的母亲；然后眼前一花，刀刀入肉血花四溅；最后是地毯上不再动弹的母亲和把刀刺入自己心脏的父亲...  
一支滚到王耀脚边的空针管，清晰的字母与阿拉伯数字将一辈子刻在他的脑海里：AP-310。  
“你...”  
燕叔看清了王耀在沉思中突然流露的凶狠，还有接下来那句胸有成竹的言之凿凿，都在告诉他：王耀真的已经成长到超出他的想象了。  
“我知道的，那些害死他们的东西来自哪里。”王耀收拾了一下不属于自己的衣服，那上面有另一个男人的味道：“想必现在，他正在自作自受得很爽吧。”

——————————  
【中露】：（含伪轮x）

“唔...唔...唔！”被口球堵在喉咙里的呻吟流露出的不是疼痛，而是被轮番奸弄的快感。  
AP-310属于致幻的类型，原产地是斯拉夫地区，所以伊万清楚得很：这是数十年前在父辈那时流行的药剂了，由于副作用太过强烈而被淘汰，早已不生产，如今更是难寻踪迹。  
看来给伊万注入的剂量并不多，不然很容易引发狂躁等副作用，以他力量还不得把房间拆了，哪会老老实实地躺在床上被震动棒玩弄到射精。  
“唔！”但更多的是王耀离开前给予的心理暗示起了作用。也有可能是今天药磕多了，刚才在晚宴上他也玩了不少迷幻剂，两种不同效用的混合在一起，天知道会发生什么。  
在眼前一片黑暗的情况下更是得不到真相，只觉得隐隐发痒的后穴无比充实，已经被男人的肉棒填满了。  
一开始，伊万觉得自己置身于一片青葱的原野上，赤裸着身体一路狂奔，想要躲避无数双恶意围观的眼睛，但很快被莫名其妙地绊倒在地，然后紧接着是不知道从哪里冒出来的十几个男人，用看妓女的眼神把他围在中间。  
对，就是他在宴会上看那些被送上来的女人时的表情，而现在被这样注视着的人成了他自己。  
淫荡的小穴起初还在缩张，似是躺在野地里被不小心被草茎戳弄入口带起的瘙痒，多想要个又硬又粗的东西进来帮他挠一挠。  
很快，那些男人们就满足了他的愿望，没有前戏没有调情，受伊万潜意识影响的幻象只会达成他最想要的目的，那就是侵犯他，像干婊子一样把他榨干净。  
“唔哦——”  
一分一秒过去，已经数不清有多少根肉棒进入过他的后面了，随着时间推移男人们觉得只用后面还不够，嘴里也强硬地塞了两根进来。  
被迫张开的嘴唇久久不能闭合，舌头舔在转动式的球体上就像在舔圆润的龟头，毫无违和感地吃下男人喂进嘴里的东西，还嘬得津津有味。  
啊..啊啊...还想要..下一根..还要...还要更多...插进来！  
幻觉终究是幻觉，从头至尾只是被一根没有生命的玩具插在里面没有动过的感觉很不好受，就算幻想地再多也不过是杯水车薪。第一次释放之后，快感就成倍下降了。  
一个接一个折磨到现在，伊万扭着腰仿佛从不透光的黑布中看到了虚幻的影像。  
看清楚了吗？正在上你的人是谁？是你小时候嘲笑你总是一个人的邻居大叔？还是从小对你施以家庭暴力的兄父？还是刚刚在晚宴上认识的某个纨绔子弟？  
不管是谁，放在现实中都是不可能跟伊万发生关系的。但是现在，无论谁都好，快点把他弄坏吧。就像之前那个声音说的那样，上到怀孕也不会停下，用越来越多的精液让他的肚子隆起。  
可怜的沉沦者连生理常识都已经抛到脑后了，他不会怀孕的，顶多被上了太多次而菊花疼。  
肠壁剧烈收缩中，不停震动的玩具却阴差阳错地掉了出来，这下上头的欲望可就彻底把伊万折磨疯了。  
大滴大滴的汗珠从额头和脸颊上挂下来，这是忍耐到极致的表现，上身的汗水更是已经渗入了床单里，湿哒哒地贴在脊背上。  
放到幻觉中，就像是那些男人们都突然对他的小穴没兴趣了，或者是都已经排着队爽过，正打算提起裤子收工。而在这之前纷纷把小弟弟对准了伊万的脸和胸部，肆无忌惮地在他身体上撒尿。  
“唔...唔唔！”  
放大的敏感带被不存在的尿流冲刷，浑身上下都痒痒的，从体表痒到肉壁，手腕被缚怎么挠也挠不到，只能任由欲火痒到心里去，难受极了。  
伊万的手腕开始胡乱挣扎，他迫切地想要抚平燥热，强硬地用蛮力撕扯着皮环，直到磨出了被勒红的痕迹。

“别伤害自己。”  
不知道是谁的声音从云朵的另一端传来，很熟悉，很温暖。伊万仰面躺在草坪上，仿佛有一阵清风拂过高热的身体，柔和地卷起他自虐的手腕，心疼地轻轻抚摸着。  
指尖划过微微发颤的脸颊，像是细小的枝叶飘落在眉头、鼻尖、上嘴唇、下嘴唇，每触碰到一处都会激起生理反应，甚至能看清抽搐地颊部肌肤。  
王耀顺手把眼罩和口球都摘了下来，直到这一刻，伊万才从大草原回到了现实，从被无数人围观回到了仅有两人的房间，从其他男人的胯下回到了王耀的身边。  
“伊万？”王耀试着呼唤了一下，看情况神志是半清醒的，应该能听清他的话，认出他来。  
毕竟王耀严格控制了剂量，虽然当年的惨剧是布拉金斯基氏造成的，但那是父辈造的孽了。那时候伊万还小，但王耀实在说不出“没关系，这都是你父亲的错，与你无关”这种大度的话，然后若无其事地与他交朋友、上床。  
他不想替这个氏族辩白什么，也不想对他们的后人报以杀父之仇，这次就算是个轻微的教训吧。日子还要过下去，合作也还要继续，两个家族有共同的敌人，也有共同的利益——  
他们这种人，有谁是在为自己活着的呢。  
“耀...？”  
伊万动了动嘴唇发现能叫出声了，后知后觉地看清了坐在他胯前的是消失许久的王耀。他也这才想起来他为什么会衣衫不整地躺在这里，而不是在野地里被无数人看着剥光了衣服轮流侵犯。  
“耀..耀...”伊万的四肢还没被松开，他只能张开干燥的嘴唇祈求雨露：“快点..快点进来...进来操我啊！”张了许久的嘴巴微微发酸，连叫喊声都低了不少。  
王耀伸手捏住软了不少的小伊万，边打量着胸膛上横流的精液边撸动着。他真的是被上了太多次了，身体有些发虚。虽然之前的都是假象，但传递给大脑的是实实在在的高潮感。  
“嗯啊...嗯...”呻吟很低微，像是嗷嗷待哺的小动物。双腿被无力地吊在空中，他需要一次真枪实弹的性爱。  
“乖，我要进来了。”王耀一边刺激着伊万的阴茎，好让他舒服一些，一边撩起碍事的裙摆对准了水光潋滟的穴口，很轻易地就滑了进去。  
震动棒按摩了许久的后穴有些松软，先前推进去的润滑剂也稀薄地挂出了穴口，又被龟头顶回内壁去了，一撞之下毫无阻碍地抵达了深处。  
王耀这才放开了攥在手里的布料，但这样一来就把伊万被搞得乱七八糟的下体美景也给遮住了。他有点无奈地提了提裙子，暂时没有解决办法还是把重心放在了让情人好好爽一次。  
“伊万，你下面都被玩松了。”王耀把他先前所幻想的场景猜个八九不离十，都是暗示的功劳。  
“呜...”伊万甩甩头无意识地瞎哼哼着，很明显药效还没过，也不知道他听清楚王耀的意思了没有，含着侮辱的言语在某些时候也是一种情调。  
王耀挺起身子正坐起来，抓住高高举起的大腿用力掐了一把：“你要是不夹紧一点，我就不动了。”  
“啊！啊...”清晰的掐痕一个接一个往大腿根蔓延，王耀该下手的时候还是挺狠的，最后一抄手捏住了蛋蛋握在手里揉捏。  
“想要的话，你得配合一点才行。”如果伊万没有失去斗嘴的神志，大概会翻个白眼说：我还能怎么配合？从一开始被乖乖地捆住，再到现在大张着腿让王耀进来，哪里有家主的架势。  
王耀皱皱眉，这种一味的单方面侵犯却得不到回应也挺无趣的，他掏了掏大衣的口袋，发现伊万把一样东西放在了里面。  
“呵...别告诉我你想把这东西带回去收藏...”正是那条被王耀脱下来扔到脸上的白色女士内裤，没想到被他悄悄收进了口袋。  
王耀看着指尖挑起的小块布料，这东西穿过才知道难受。男性和女性的生殖器官完全不一样，鼓得特别难受还是其次，还得小心翼翼地不被人看见，反正王耀是再也不想穿了。  
看着气息低沉下去的伊万，看上去对插进来的东西很满意，主动晃着腰发出讨好的呜咽。王耀起了玩心，把拧成线段的布条裹在了伊万的阴茎上，这才放开了动作大力顶撞起来。  
“你看，你穿也挺合适的。”  
眼见着伊万眼皮子直打架，只剩下条件反射的吸吮。王耀叹息一声饱含无数复杂的思绪，兴致也逐渐平淡下来，一番冲刺之后将小穴渴求了许久的精液洒在了里面。

tbc

 

 

彩蛋：

“先生，明细账出来了。”  
“如您所料，这几天邀请伊万去的白家、林家、徐家，还有燕家都在名单上。”  
“还有他们下辖的几个附属小家族，都或多或少提供了帮助。”  
王耀静静地坐在睡着的伊万身边听着电话那头的汇报，对这一结果早已有定夺的他很平静。  
“先生，您可以洗牌了。”王濠镜在这一点上很像他大哥，无论遇到什么情况，说起话来有条不紊。  
“上家呢？”  
“虽然看上去和琼斯家没有直接关系，但以他们的手段，肯定是透过附属家族从斯拉夫地区渗透进来的。”  
“看来布拉金斯基家也不干净。”王耀沉默不语地盯着熟睡的脸庞，他突然有点羡慕睡颜安详的小熊，看来今天是真的累了。他们俩肩上的负担谁都不比谁少，多少个夜晚都是独自一人猛得惊醒，望着空虚的夜枯坐无言。  
“那些小家族直接解散，白家和林家打散重组，由任家主事；徐家并入陈家，燕家...”王濠镜沉默了一下，他知道燕叔对王耀而言意味着什么。  
“燕家并入王家，我亲自处理。”  
“是。”  
王濠镜对这个结果并不意外，他想了想又提起一件事：“刚才琼斯先生打电话来说，想和您正·式谈一谈。”他咬住了重音。  
那个小混蛋还好意思说“正式”两个字，王耀的手指在床单上有节奏地敲击着，直到伊万打着呼噜翻了个身。  
“我知道了。”王耀厌恶地踢了踢脚边的空针管，也对今天使用了它的自己感到一阵恶寒——会不会有一天，他变成自己最讨厌的模样。但一想起那·个·人把这东西给他时的居心叵测，王耀低沉着头有了一个大胆的想法。  
“告诉他，就现在吧。”  
“好的，您想在哪里见他？”  
“让他在中华街18号等我。”

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这期主要讲了：让伊万背锅和让伊万背锅（……（好像去年生日也把露搞了一遍（爽  
隐情是肯定有的，黑三是肯定都是黑的，故事是下期再说的...

说好的除了第一期之外会短一点呢！一脚油门就停不下来了好吗！（好像踩了两脚  
反正最近红色组头顶青天，就想起来把第二期码出来了，顺便当作自己的生贺啦～  
第一期是两月份，第二期是六月份，按照这个进度，大结局怕是要到国庆...（国庆节写冷战组？少女你很有想法


	3. 第三期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——黑三角，非国设，架空，短篇肉文连载，剧情向  
> ——一共三期，分别为金钱、红色、冷战  
> ——本期为冷战组，互攻，详见段落前标示  
> ——关键词：异物进入/产出+计数+安全词=米露、video/现场实录+旁观+失禁=露米

正文：

大家好，我是小冷，冷战组的冷，是这栋别墅里的侍从之一。  
如大家所见，这处房产位于中华街18号，坐拥城市繁华、尽享私属领地、演绎浪漫风情，交通枢纽四通八达，视野开阔俯瞰全城，便利生活触手可及，是临近中心政务区以及浓厚人文艺术环境的水岸名邸！  
咳，不好意思，老毛病犯了，我以前是做房地产销售的。  
总而言之我想表达的是：这里是远东集团的房产之一，并且直属于王家名下，能在这里工作是我莫大的荣幸，也不知道当年是怎么在那么多应聘者中脱颖而出的，可能是因为我会西方语言和斯拉夫语言？  
今个儿起了个大早，我的眼皮就一直在跳，右眼跳完左眼跳，跟迪厅舞池里尽情扭动的情侣似的。我听说远东有句话叫“左眼跳财，右眼跳灾”，那两个一起跳是怎么回事？  
“说明你眼睑痉挛。”前来吩咐工作的管家先生一本正经地回答道：“好了，你去请那两位先生用早餐吧。”  
“是。”我急忙揉揉眼睛，紧了紧胸前的领带，向客房走去。  
听说昨天晚上有两位大人物入住，那会儿已经凌晨了。虽然不是我接待的，但是在女佣们的窃窃私语中不难觅得这一事实。还听说昨晚家主也来了，但那不在我能侍奉的范围内，除了好奇也只能暗暗在心里念着能不能有机会见上一面。  
正这么想着，我已经到了其中一间房前，可令我疑惑的是门居然是敞开着的。  
我犹豫了一下，还是秉持礼仪轻轻扣了扣门板：“布拉金斯基先生？”  
无人应答的寂静就这样持续了几秒，我竖起耳朵仔细听着，依然毫无动静。  
“叩叩叩...布拉金斯基先生？”我又敲了几下，向屋内迈了一步：“失礼了，餐厅已备好早餐，请您过去享用。”  
没有人。我站在玄关环视了一圈外间的小客厅，静悄悄的，莫非还在卧室里睡觉？  
我又探长了脖子，明明是在此工作的人却表现地像个小偷一样，偷偷地瞄向内间的房门，也是开着的。  
莫非是已经醒了，不知道跑哪儿去了？  
我的眼皮又跳了起来，总觉得是在预示着什么。好不容易鼓起勇气，轻手轻脚地又向里走了几步：“布拉金斯基先生？非常抱歉，我是来请您去用餐的。”  
结果卧室里也没有任何生人的气息，而且与其说是没人，不如说是从来都无人在这里住过。  
床铺保持着女佣们打理过的模样，一丝皱褶都没有改变过，床头的花卉也还绽放着应季的芬芳，这是日日都更换的鲜花，这一束还是昨天的，说明今天这里还未被打扫过。  
“奇怪...我走错房间了？管家告诉我布拉金斯基先生住在这儿啊？”  
我嘀咕着质疑了一下自己的听力和管家的记忆力，决定先去叫另一位先生。

我在另一间客房门前站定，确认了三次这的确是管家告诉我的地方，再次伸手敲了敲房门：“您好，琼斯先生，早餐已经准备好了，请您前往餐厅用餐。”  
迎接我的又是一阵漫长的等待，不会又没人吧？虽然这次门是紧闭着的，但有了刚才的经历，我不得不这么认为。  
“叩叩叩，琼斯先生？请问您醒了吗？”  
估计我又是在一个人唱独角戏，不得不无奈地思考了一下该如何交差——震惊！豪华宅邸神秘消失事件！  
这么想着，我握住门把微微一旋，意料之中的没有上锁，看来也已经出门了。搞不好现在他们俩都已经坐在餐厅里边吃边愉快地交谈着，就剩我在这儿傻乎乎地等。  
但我嘴上还是习惯性说一句：“抱歉，打扰了。”  
“别进...啊！啊——”  
“？”  
“不..哈...该死..”  
“？”  
“不要——”  
“？”  
没错，上面三个问号就是当机了的我对眼前景象的真实反映。  
两个陌生男子正赤条条地缠绕...啊不，交叠？合体？连接？在一起运动，原谅我一时间真的找不到词汇来形容这一从未见过的劲爆画面，我的视线直挺挺地撞进了其中一人沾着不明物体的胸肌里，停留了几秒之后才脸色煞白地反应过来，不知道该看哪里只好顺势往下落去。  
可是下方的场景更不忍直视啊！一根不可描述的不可描述正插在不可描述里不可描述啊！露在外头的那根不可描述还正在往外喷不可描述的东西啊！我特么真的打扰了什么不可描述的事情啊！我整个人都不可描述了啊！  
“混蛋！”  
“对不起！！！”  
手足无措中，我“砰”得一声关上了房门。右眼皮疯狂跳动，我就说这一定是有原因的！啊啊——我的天呐——  
被...被骂了...惹怒贵客了...要被辞退了...我又要去街角的咖啡厅卖房子了...

——————————

【米露】（主前戏）：  
伊万醒来的时点尚早，就算是睡前忘记拉上了窗帘，现下透进来的光线也不足以照亮整个房间。  
嗯？话说回来这是哪儿？  
伊万勉强直起身环顾了一圈，除了发觉自己是全裸以外，乱糟糟的脑子短时间内无法得出一个靠谱的结论。向后挪动了一下屁股想要靠在软垫上，却被浑身酸软的肌肉牵动了神经：“嘶...”  
一缕缕痛楚从乳头周围清晰的牙印开始被逐渐唤醒，蔓延向全身上下无所不在的红印。脖子、手臂、腰腹，放眼望去都布满了点点红痕，光是用手指轻轻抚弄都会传来不容忽视的痛楚。  
还有在被子里没有看见的部分，伊万光凭盲摸就能觉出那里受到的对待更加过分。虽然很不想承认已经回忆起了一些昨晚的片段，但使用过度的小穴不容置疑地表明了他是下面那个。  
“混蛋..都在里面...”  
稍微动了动之后，恢复的感官敏感地觉出从那个本该柔软紧致的私密处流出了大量未凝固的液体，伊万低低地暗自咒骂了一句，在下体盖着被子的情况下艰难地打开尚且酥麻的双腿。  
“呃？”  
移动的脚丫子在被窝里踢到了什么东西，暖暖的硬硬的，是什么东西？  
虽然已经回想起来这里不是自己家，而是远东的某处，但是从断片的记忆中，他还是无法完整地补全所有发生的事情。  
疼痛感还未消退，但好在伊万的大脑已经不似昨晚那般昏沉，他很快意识到那是一根人类的腿骨，紧接着视线向枕头扫去——  
一定是光线太暗的缘故才没有第一时间发现一小撮露出被子的金发。伊万这般安慰着自己。  
“？？？”  
等等？金发？这里不是远东吗？昨晚跟我在一起怎么会是...  
猛地拉下被子，看着被金发覆盖的白种人头颅完整地露了出来，伊万的白眼都不知道翻到哪里去了：“阿尔弗雷德！你怎么在这里！”他觉得好不容易接受的现实又碎成了渣渣。  
伊万懒得去管现在自己被蹂躏后的模样：浑身是肆虐的红痕和齿印，一脸迷茫地张着腿坐在床垫上，任由前夜留在身体里的爱液汩汩而流。他现在只想一拳捶醒这个还在呼呼大睡的金毛，问清楚昨晚到底发生了什么。  
伊万确实是这么做的。  
阿尔弗雷德也确实醒了过来——捂着被砸的头部，无辜地睁开朦胧双眼，发现自己被笼罩在一只熊的影子下。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”  
一点都不好！  
伊万赤身裸体地压住了阿尔弗雷德，用盖在他身上的被子先一步把手脚都控制住了：“早啊，阿尔弗。”  
听似平常的问安，后者却是咬着牙一字一顿吐出来的，腰还使不上力就直接上手就去掐阿尔弗雷德的脖子：“你最好解释一下，现在这个情况。”  
“咳咳...”阿尔弗雷德长长地打了个哈欠却直接被掐了一半，砸着嘴巴不解地扫了一眼骑在自己身上的人。  
“解释？你是指...你欲求不满地光着屁股在我身上晃这一行为吗？”  
“看来我还需要再用力一点。”  
伊万又加了一只手，毫不留情地一齐握住裸露的脖颈，不顾还在往外流水的大屁眼子，干脆直接坐在了他的身上。  
“喂喂，用完我的棒棒就翻脸不认人了？明明昨天晚上搂着我的脖子叫得那么爽。”  
阿尔弗雷德蛮力脱出一只手技巧性地掰了一下扣在脖子里的食指，勾起嘴角用蛊惑放浪的语言勾起伊万的回忆：“被做成那副模样，你真是最棒的肉便器，万尼亚。”

昨晚：  
阿尔弗雷德看到床上那只熊的时候，几乎立刻就把心里积攒的不悦转移了。  
虽然他有意转头问一句带他来此处休息的女佣：“喂，你确定没有带错房间？”但随着一声关门的轻响，他知道已经来不及问出口了。  
清醒的大脑在反复确认这是不是某个城府颇深的家伙预谋好的安排——他被叫到中华街18号的大宅子里，等了许久都不见屋主人归来，过了零点只有女佣来到他面前，说什么：“非常抱歉，家主明早才能来此处与你会谈。眼下时间已经很晚了，请您移步客房休息。”  
阿尔弗雷德应允了，然后被带到了这里，随手把外套扔在外间的沙发上向卧室走去，一眼就看见了床铺上的不明人形隆起，显然已经有人捷足先登了。  
“喂，伊万？”就算这里不是他的家，他也不喜欢被别人侵占应属于自己的东西，尤其还是这个在各领域都与他不同主张的男人。  
“喂！”  
“嗯...嗯唔...”  
正想一拳招呼向熊头让他醒醒神——这两个家伙某些地方还真是像，却被若有若无的呻吟顿住了脚步。  
仔细打量了一下呈趴姿的男人，身上穿着长款风衣，这是伊万一贯的装扮，压在被子上即使不盖也不会觉得冷——如果他穿着裤子的话。  
“伊万？死熊？蠢货？”阿尔弗雷德试着用侮辱性的词汇叫了几声，确认他的确睡着了。光裸在外的小腿暴露在开了暖气的空调间里，这让伊万看上去就像是只穿了一条连衣裙。  
“唔..不要...过来..”  
“我还没干什么呢...”  
阿尔弗雷德也知道是在自言自语，只是下意识吞了一口唾沫的他有了一个大胆的想法：“在外面跟谁玩得那么high？嗯？比我更能满足你吗？”  
伸手掀起大衣下摆，那里面果然如阿尔弗雷德所料是真空的，从大腿内侧延伸出来的掐痕清晰可见，也不知道是被多少双手玩弄过。  
阿尔弗雷德其实大概知道发生了什么，毕竟，那支AP-310可是他废了好大功夫才得手，然后用含着期待和阴鸷的眼神交到需要他的人手里。  
“伊万...”目光所及之处满是混乱狼藉，虽然看得出被草草擦拭过的痕迹，但一件大衣根本捂不住被开发完全散发出来的色情。  
大概连这件大衣也只是因恶趣味才给他穿好的，阿尔弗雷德承认这副模样真是太棒了，若是就这样让伊万扶着沙发站立，或是干脆撑在墙边、窗户边，甚至是游人如织的露天广场上，就可以掀起下摆把一根又一根性器塞进脏兮兮的小穴里去，射满鼓鼓的小肚子。  
想到这里，他的声音柔和起来，不似一开始的满含不悦：“万尼亚？”但似乎语调里还多了点其他东西，比如情欲、占有和施虐。

很轻易地就把伊万剥光了，并且把他翻过身来仰面朝天，阿尔弗雷德没有刻意放轻动作，经过这么一番折腾，就是再迟钝，睡意惺忪的双眼也眯开了一条缝。  
“唔...？”很明显，伊万并没有察觉到接下来会发生的事情，甚至没有认出正在靠近他的男人是谁。不，在药效还未完全消退前，他很可能连是男是女、是梦境还是现实都没有分清楚。  
“怎么了？觉得冷吗？”阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼空调上显示的温度，对于穿了衣服的他来说有点热，还是脱光比较好。  
“抱..抱抱...”  
“......”  
糟糕，突然觉得这样的伊万稍微有点可爱怎么办？  
阿尔弗雷德扔掉了最后脱下的三角形骚包内裤，看着躺在床上在梦中呓语不断，坦率地向他索求温暖的死对头有点莫名的滋味。  
认识伊万也不是一两年了，小时候跟着父母参加某次聚会时遇见过对方。不过那时有一点不一样：阿尔弗雷德是众星捧月，被父亲洋洋得意地推到人前炫耀有这么一个以后必定会继承家业的好儿子；而伊万是悄悄跟来的，就像童话里在姐姐们压迫之下不受重视的辛德瑞拉一样。  
「喂，你是谁？是偷偷溜进来的吗？」  
「要你管。」  
「穿着么土，还有又旧又丑的围巾...你果然是来偷东西的吧！」  
「你胡说！这是妈妈送给万尼亚的！」  
「就是丑！你这个小偷！」  
虽然不是什么愉快的初遇，但是小孩子间的小打小闹到底没引起两个家族间的重视，那天他们带着各自的熊猫眼回家了，除了心里有些不服气倒也相安无事。  
至于后来的故事发展也如两人的出生一样，一个太阳之子顺风顺水，一个历经坎坷弑兄夺位。  
谁也没有想到再次相见，会是伊万借已是琼斯家主的阿尔弗雷德之手，处理掉了两位从小未善待过他的兄长，把父亲劝退全盘接手。同时也与这位予取予求的西方人开启了新的纠缠与对抗。  
至于是什么时候第一次滚到床上去的...阿尔弗雷德抚摸着伊万的胸肌思索了片刻。伊万的身上很烫，双手齐下揉着一对大奶子仿佛能挤出哺乳的汁液，阿尔弗雷德边掐捏着乳点边陷入沉思。  
“唔...抱..”不甚清晰的他国语言把阿尔弗雷德召回了魂：算了，现在想那么久远的事情干嘛，重在当下。  
他俯下身敷衍着搂抱了一下，主要目的是把伊万的双腿顶开，摆成了易于正面侵犯的姿势。  
“啧啧啧。”  
阿尔弗雷德的注意力很快就放在了已经被扩开的小穴上，真不是他色情，而是一副白花花的胴体就这样毫无遮拦地在面前打开，就像一只鲜美的河蚌舒展身姿，这其中有一个那么显眼的褐色入口挂着水暴露出来，如同蚌壳里的珍珠一下子攫住了视线。  
对阿尔弗雷德来说，这不是勾引是什么？  
唯一有点不爽的是，这就意味着这枚珍馐已经被人尝过了，他阿尔弗雷德从来不爱吃别人剩下的东西。

“不是..不..的...父亲..”  
伊万皱起眉头不知到底梦见了什么，可能是小时候被父亲罚站在风雪间的孤独无助——明明他没有拿过兄长的玩具，真的没有！他们撒谎！可是父亲不会相信他的，他就像一个无人宠爱的孤儿，就算死在这里也不会有人为他掉一滴眼泪的。  
“别急，我们先玩一会吧。”  
驴唇不对马嘴的回答中，阿尔弗雷德手里捧着一些从抽屉里发现的神秘物品回来了。  
“你看你都这样湿了，在吃我的之前先吃点甜品吧？”  
“嗯？”  
伊万突然打了一个冷颤，有点清醒了。不知道是梦中心冷还是被剥光了体冷，亦或是察觉到了向他步步逼来的恶寒。  
“我是说，在我操你之前，先帮你润滑一下可好？”阿尔弗雷德何时这么体贴，不嫌麻烦地用通俗易懂的话语解释了一遍。  
“什么？”伊万揉揉眼睛，还未察觉出自己的动作是如何不雅，只是迷迷糊糊地看见自己胯间有一个眼熟的人影。  
“这个看上去很好玩哦，等下我会帮你一个一个塞进去，好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德此刻的耐心若让旁人看见，肯定会疑惑今天的太阳是从哪里升起来的。言语间尽是宠溺，把接下来要做的事情一条一条仔仔细细地解说给伊万听。  
“你看，这里有小草莓、小花、毛毛虫...还有老鼠和蜈蚣呢。”  
听上去都是些什么恐怖的东西，但其实被抓在阿尔弗雷德手里的都是形状各异的橡胶玩具，捏上去软软的，材质与避孕套差不多，更像是被做成奇形怪状的软囊。  
“它们都很想进你的小洞里玩一玩哦。”  
就算没听清之前的内容，但这两句饱含的意味足以让伊万一脸惊诧地努力想要看清眼前的人：金发、西洋人、戴着眼镜、没穿衣服...唔...谁来着？一个名字就在嘴边了，可就是叫不出来。  
“不知道能一次进去几个呢？我帮你数着好不好？”  
阿尔弗雷德打开了一瓶润滑剂，浇在那堆小玩具上，尽管本来就是用容易滑进肠道里、不会伤害身体的材料做成的，但他就是享受这种仪式感，就像在帮处女耐心地做润滑，满口谎言地安慰着“我就蹭蹭不进去”。  
“嘶...”伊万应该看看在他还未清明的情况下就立起的乳头，还有经过阿尔弗雷德稍稍抚弄就立起来的阴茎，他就不会扭着屁股做出状似拒绝实则挑逗的动作了。  
“然后啊...如果受不了的话就记得说安全词，我会停下来的，知道了吗？”  
“......”就以伊万现在乱成一锅粥的大脑：什么？安全词？什么意思？哦...那个啊...等等，安全词是什么来着？

“一个～”  
第一个有幸进入充实空虚肠道的是一只小草莓，个头不太大，圆圆的中规中矩，而且比跳蛋软一些，很容易就在内壁的挤压下没入了甬道里，只留下一道不明水痕，从入口处漏了出来。  
这还没完，阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里掏出一支水笔，竟然扣住伊万的大腿根，在靠近穴口的腿肉上竖着划下了一道笔迹。  
伊万没有反抗，大概是觉得到目前为止的行动没给他带来多少感觉，顶多被书写时隐秘部位痒痒的。他挺了挺腰，从自己的视线望过去半晌，总算判断出那张在摇晃的肉色柱体之后的脸来自一个叫阿尔弗雷德的男人。  
“两个～”  
“唔..你在塞...什么？”  
这大概是第一句伊万明确地就当前境况提出疑问，他就算认出了阿尔弗雷德也没能立刻理解他正在做的事情。  
“好像是一条小蛇，或者是蚯蚓？”  
阿尔弗雷德难耐地揉了一把自己的裆部，那里与伊万下体勃起的程度不相上下，但他还不想进去，而是研究着手里的半截尾巴——另外半截已经没入湿糯的肠道里去了，所以他也没看清这根长条状的到底是什么东西，不过这不重要。  
说着他又用笔毫不留情地在白皙的大腿上加了一道竖痕，看上去像是罗马数字的“II”。  
这东西也不过是一指多长而已，顶着内里的小草莓往里游走了几分。如果能有横剖图，两件合体的模样就像是一根男人的阳具，但大小可比不上伊万平时吃的，算不上多胀。  
“什么...蛇？”可伊万看上去却像是当了真，试图用手肘撑起上半身，但失手了几次。  
“当然是会在你身体里下蛋的那种。”阿尔弗雷德还偏偏觉得这样逗他很好玩，顺着他的话随口就答。  
紧接着是第三个：“小老鼠也要钻进去咯？”阿尔弗雷德的语调有多愉悦，伊万挣扎地幅度就有多大，只可惜这副模样只会让人觉得是在渴求。或许他还因记忆断档而疑惑了一下自己为什么会变成这样，但注意力很快被若有若无的填充感拉向深谷。  
阿尔弗雷德目送着老鼠形状的小玩意儿钻进了“下水道”——都是流着各路脏水的洞口，没什么区别。阿尔弗雷德在意图合上的大腿内侧咬了一口，加快手上的活儿：“你真是太能吃了，还嫌不够是么？”  
手指伸进老鼠与洞壁之间抠挖，他听到了伊万隐忍的低哼，但他知道这还远远不够。这些东西都不算大，阿尔弗雷德一把就能捧来十几个扔在床垫上。  
“呜呜...别抠...”伊万的反驳点似乎不在于他往自己身体里塞了多少带粘液的虫子或者别的什么，而是又被扩大的空隙里不再赶紧填补些又粗又大的东西的话，他要受不了了。  
肚子里有三枚异物在游动，无论它们是什么形状，从后庭进入身体，软软地躺在里面就和排泄物带来的感觉相似，有点胀有点恶心。  
啊..啊..都进来了...被注满了...不行..  
阿尔弗雷德捏着滑溜溜的球状物，他不管那是什么就往大张的小嘴里塞，但是满手润滑剂控制不好，试了几次都在穴外逗留无功而返，这也要怪阿尔弗雷德有点心急了。是啊，谁能拒绝这个全身上下都散发着“求你，操我，狠狠操我”气息的美人。  
于是他干脆换了一个长条物，比较好抓，可能是手指也可能是毛虫，管他呢，色彩鲜艳的小玩意儿被吸入了好似永远喂不饱的小穴里，哦不，现在该称呼它为“大穴”了，无论多少根都能吃进去呢。  
“唔..”如果伊万理智尚存，他应该问一句“之后排不出来怎么办？”或是“你可别告诉我这是油性笔！”，可现实是除了张着腿任人侵犯以外什么都做不到。

下腹鼓胀起来，伊万不知道那之后进去了多少个，渐渐充盈的小腹里面全是黏糊成一团的润滑剂和半流体，就像是被大量内射后的感觉——一个人的储量可达不到这种程度，除非是被轮番奸淫，并且全部射在里面。  
伊万现在的模样实际上也差不多，被人干得下体一踏糊涂，甚至还像个公用厕所般被记录了进去的次数。他从头至尾没有拒绝，如同按次收费的妓女多多益善，只是有点不爽没人能让他射出来，只好自己毫无章法地撸动着硬挺，甚至到有些痛了的地步却无法射出一星半点。  
而令阿尔弗雷德不太高兴的是，伊万今晚还没有叫过他的名字，只是呆楞地睁着眼看向他的方向，视线却落到他无法看透的追忆里去了。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈！你看他脏地像只小狗一样！」  
「哈哈哈哈真的，他也是你们布拉金斯基家的？」  
「呸，我才没有这种弟弟。」  
「别这么说嘛，哈哈，好歹是你爸的私生子。」  
伊万强忍着腹部的不适，那里面好像有什么东西要出来了，可能是血或者是失禁的液体，他分不清这是现实的性欲和小时候遭受了一顿毒打之后趴在地上痛苦呻吟。  
「还给我...」  
「咦？还醒着啊？」  
「妈妈的...还给我！」  
「烦死了，谁要啊。」  
「喂，别打死了，你爸会生气的吧。」  
「没关系，我们家没人会在乎他的。」  
阿尔弗雷德没有放下手里的第七只，看上去那是一只狰狞的蜈蚣，但他也没有急于往里塞。听见伊万的呻吟已经从满足变为了痛苦，呜咽着用母语嘟嘟囔囔，他把自己的阴茎贴在了伊万的一起，交给掌心上下抚弄。  
“受不了的话说一句安全词就可以了。”阿尔弗雷德等待了片刻，依旧听不清伊万想说什么，他从来都不是会对他人关怀备至的性格，只是让伊万稍微喘息了一会儿就继续下手了。  
“痛...”  
「痛吗？哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「就这么想要这根围巾？对了，你学一声狗叫就还给你怎么样？」  
「好主意哈哈哈～」  
「叫啊！叫啊！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈叫一声来听听！」  
“不对哦，安全词不是这个。”阿尔弗雷德像个慈父般亲吻了一下饱胀的小腹，仿佛那里面是他洒下的种子，正在被孕育出新的生命。  
蜈蚣的千足被做得不算细致，顶多有几道看不清楚的条纹，但它们是真真切切地擦着涨到一定程度的肠道，固执地往里爬去。伸展成粉红色的肉壁仿佛要发出撕裂声来拒绝侵入者，可是那里面早已成为各类“生物”的温床，渗漏的体液皆是挡不住的渴求。  
「快点叫啊！围巾还要不要了！」  
“来，说出来，我就停下。”  
大腿内侧满是汗液和腥味，不过笔迹却很是清晰，完了，看来这支是难以被洗掉的类型。四道竖线被斜线贯穿，这是西方常用的计数方式，在那边上又多出了两道，整整七只可知伊万吃得有多撑。  
「他哭了哈哈哈哈哈，他哭了～」  
“别哭啊亲爱的。”  
阿尔弗雷德一抬头，看到的却是两道清晰的泪痕。他有点奇怪，今天的玩法相比过去各种羞辱奸淫并不算过火，充其量只是塞了几个小玩具，怎么就哭出来了呢？

“汪...”  
一声很轻很轻的狗叫声从伊万嘴里蹦了出来，混在泣音和痛楚之间，紧接着是崩溃般的放任自流。  
“...伊万？伊万...万尼亚？”阿尔弗雷德还是不知道哪里做错了：“好好好，不玩了，我帮你把它们挖出来好不好？”  
伊万把手背盖在发红的双眼上，徒劳地想把滚落的液体阻挡在眼眶之内，把淫荡、嘲讽的视线拦在目光所及之外——无论是过去哥哥们的刻意刁难讥笑，还是现在阿尔弗雷德不加掩饰地步步紧逼。  
他受够了！  
在伊万看不见的地方，阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地把他的双腿扛在肘弯里微微上提，摆好更加不堪的姿势像是正在分娩的孕妇：“乖，马上就出来了。哦哦，看到头了哦～”  
“闭嘴！都给我..闭嘴！”  
伊万的脸上还挂着清晰的泪痕，他的突然起身让阿尔弗雷德有些意外。也因这个动作挤压了腹部，黏滑的大堆半流体被迫从下体一涌而出，以近乎是喷溅的速度打在床单上。  
这滋味很不好受，只要稍稍用力，就会像是拉稀一般接连不断地从拓宽的口子里往外喷，固体、液体，还有润滑剂的气味一股脑地像是漏了气的气球一般无法控制。  
阿尔弗雷德的手臂被抓得生疼，皱皱眉不知他突然发什么疯：“伊万？”  
有点嫌弃地避开床单上白花花的一堆异物，看上去恶心极了。尤其是沾着白色透明液体的小蜘蛛，就像是刚从伊万肚子里的卵孵出来似的，他不想再仔细想下去了，这地方他还留着要把自己的小兄弟送进去呢。  
“伊万？”  
伊万没有停下，手舞足蹈地爬了起来，小腹一放一缩，浑浊的物体便一个接一个往外掉，这是人类从娘胎里就学会的排泄动作，再加上润滑就像是用了开塞露，无需有意控制就缓缓往外流淌。  
阿尔弗雷德见状不妙，这是要爬到他身上来了啊：“万尼亚...你也累了，躺下好不好？”他抱住了满是汗水的头颅，有一两滴眼泪沾在了他的肩膀上，语气瞬间就放软了：“乖，剩下的交给我就可以了。”  
“唔唔...唔...”哽咽声在阿尔弗雷德的耳边忽隐忽现，他抱紧了失去力气的伊万再度倒了下去。  
“唔..阿尔弗...”  
“嗯？”  
阿尔弗雷德松开臂弯，欣慰地听到了今晚第一次温言软语呼唤的昵称从伊万嘴里说出来。他撑在伊万上方，直视着那双被泪水打湿的紫色眼睛，想听听到底要说什么。  
“去死吧...”  
“......哈哈..”  
“啊！”  
不等全部排出，阿尔弗雷德一个挺身把硬了许久的阳物送了进去，顶着尽头的小草莓就往里插，一来一去爽意地很。  
“你舍得吗？”  
伊万不说话了，只是勾住了身上之人张着嘴声声淫叫，用黏糊糊的股间迎合冲撞，直到终于迎来带有人类温度的精液，浣洗了烂熟的小穴。  
至于后来阿尔弗雷德又恶趣味地在他的另一条大腿根部写下“Free asshole”，并且往红肿脏乱的穴口画了个箭头这件事，伊万恐怕是要等第二天早上才会发现了。

——————————

【露米】（主正戏）：  
卫生间的门被大力关上之后，阿尔弗雷德打着哈欠又缩进被窝里去了。过了一会，他听见伊万传来的怒吼声，窃笑的表情怎么看怎么欠揍，恶作剧成功的小家伙脸上挂着甜甜的笑容就又睡过去了。  
他昨晚做了剧烈运动正困着呢，眼睛一闭就不知道时间又流逝了多久，只是下一次醒来时，发现自己正被抱在半空。  
“？？？”  
伊万的脸在眼前放大，阿尔弗雷德一脸没睡醒的样子愣了好几秒才想起来挣扎：“等..你干嘛？”  
伊万不答话，连看都没看他一眼，径直用肩膀撞开通往外间的房门，公主抱着阿尔弗雷德走进客厅。  
“喂！放我下来！”阿尔弗雷德手脚乱晃，他身上一件衣服都没有，昨晚做完后两个人都是就这样裸着睡过去的。突然被刺目的阳光照射在身体上，有一种被闪光灯捕捉到自己不堪面貌的感觉。  
倒是伊万把大衣披好了，颇有点衣冠禽兽的模样。身上凉凉的，还有些没有擦干的水珠，看来是去洗过澡了。发梢也还未干，颜色深了些垂在耳侧与肌肤贴合在一起反射出缕缕辉光。  
“呜哇！”阿尔弗雷德被扔在沙发上，他原本还抱着头准备迎接冲击，结果着陆点还算软和：“看来你是想来个激烈的晨运，昨晚还是没能把你调教服气啊，蠢熊。”  
“呼呼，我蠢？被人算计了还不知道，到底是谁蠢？”  
看来伊万洗了个澡把头脑也洗清了，昨晚绝对不是意外，而是有人刻意把他们引到一起去的。要说是谁干的，到现在都没露面的屋主人首当其冲：一切都和他们俩当年第一次莫名其妙发生关系时如出一辙。  
呵，卑劣的手段。更令他不爽的是，他们居然中招了——两次！  
不过伊万暂时不想去把那个人揪出来，他看着自己眼前慌忙拿起昨晚扔在沙发上的外套往身上罩的阿尔弗雷德，就像一个正在沐浴的美人面对突然闯进来的猛男不知所措，明明知道已经被看光了，但还是想要用手边的浴巾遮遮羞。  
伊万脸上的笑容愈发阴郁起来，至少在阿尔弗雷德眼里看上去是这样的。危险的味道来越来浓厚，如同美人眼见着猛男的胯间在短时间内迅速隆起，甚至膨胀的顶端已经洇湿了裤裆的布料，她知道自己在劫难逃。  
不过，如果阿尔弗雷德算得上是个美人的话，那一定是比较适合被锁在铁链上供大家观赏类型，并且被无数男人用阴茎来调教他的狂傲不羁，直到那双鹰隼般的眸瞳失去色彩，沦为被精液饲养的玩物。伊万是这么想的。  
他承认自己会以看婊子的眼神幻想着阿尔弗雷德被当成免费公厕的模样，更多的是因为记恨昨晚发生的事情。在去问罪元凶之前，先解决一下这个被当枪使的小家伙也很棒不是吗？  
阿尔弗雷德尽管不知道伊万在想什么，但那股令他汗毛倒立的不快是真实存在的，他手脚并用地想要爬下沙发，远离这个浑身散发着冷气的人。  
“好了，我不跟一个屁眼都没擦干净的人争论不休，滚开，我要去上个厕所。”  
“我会让你尿出来的。”  
手腕被轻易地捏出了红印子，整个人被拉回原地。伊万解开了自己的大衣扣子，如昨晚一样里面什么都没穿，只是这一次，他才是压在上方主宰一切的人。  
“我发誓，会让你尿得很爽。”

阿尔弗雷德也发誓，他挣扎得很用力。  
跟伊万发生关系总是伴随着撕打和不愤，但与之相对的，能跟伊万玩的花样也总是又猛又骚，要不是还顾及着各自的家主身份，早就趁着酒劲当着众人的面来一发了吧。  
但是当他在争执中不小心碰到了遥控器这件事是在意料之外的，更让他震惊到不由自主停下反抗动作的是出现在电视机里的画面。  
「男人正在把自己往一根肉棒上撞，如此反复撑起又跌落，声声叹喂与投入的表情完全就是个天生用屁股来服务并且换取金钱的人，仿佛他就只剩下用后穴去套弄粗壮的机能了。  
“啊！啊！太...唔哦！”原本清澈的声线已然沙哑，看得出他对贯穿自己的大家伙有多么满意：“哦...没想到你还是..有点用处的...”  
“哈.哼...”另一个男人也气喘吁吁，为了把话说清楚响亮地咽下了一口唾沫：“多谢夸奖...呼..你也很熟练嘛...”  
“因为我可不像..你是个没人要的处男..哈哈哈...啊啊！”  
“处男...能让你高潮成这样？”  
看来是被骑乘的男人迎着落下的节奏主动挺腰了，上位的小伙子明显前后摇摆了一下，用喷出口水的嘴巴喊出陡然拔高的尖叫：“啊——慢..点...”  
“那样的话..你就不满足了..”他揉着两瓣大肉，心里飘过“这地方是不是被男人干多了才会裂成两半的”这种不着调的想法：“自己往我身上爬？嗯？向多少人张开腿了？嗯？”  
每一个问号都是一次汁液四溅的入侵，粗壮的肉刃有力回击了某人在这场性爱开始前不知死活的质疑：“你行不行啊？还得我亲自动手，呵呵。”  
“...怎么？觉得自己力不从心了？”收紧的内壁很明显爱上了被这样对待的感觉，它想不管不顾地与大肉棒缠绵到永久，但是它的主人却还不依不饶地勉强保持着神志，用苍白的语言辩驳。  
“不，我只是希望能让大家都看看琼斯家主现在的模样。”另一方面，这个男人也一样，明明被绞紧咬合伺候舒服得不得了，嘴上却不说点好听的情话来鼓励一下，而是想方设法地让死对头难堪：“你就这样被插着爬出去怎么样？可爱的阿尔弗？”  
“......”像是上头的热血猛然经过了冰镇，金发青年往下一顿就坐在炙热之上不动了，但砰砰直跳的心脏一时间可镇静不下来，他呼出一口暖流满脸傲气：“你最好能服务到让我满意，男妓，不然...”  
他俯下身不轻不重地咬了一口高挺的大鼻子：“不然我就去告诉你的哥哥们，说...他们可怜又可悲的弟弟想杀光他们。”  
见对方也静了下来，像是默不作声地褪去了所有热度，但他知道，插在他身体里的部分还是那么滚烫，一寸一寸煨暖了他的内里。  
“不用这么瞪着我，我可是唯一能帮你的人。”  
“所以，使尽浑身解数来让我高潮吧，让我射到射不出来为止...”  
“你能做到吗？万尼亚？”  
“如你所愿。”」  
画面里的阿尔弗雷德勾起唇角笑得极坏且志得意满，应和着脸颊上蒸腾起来的粉红色，看上去真想让人把精液喷在这张高傲的脸颊上。  
伊万看上去也有点意外，但还是很麻利地剥下了阿尔弗雷德刚刚披上的遮羞布。他知道这段影像是谁录的，还有它之所以会存在的起因经过，但现在这不重要。  
“你看，我们第一次做的时候你还那么主动，现在倒退步了。”他见阿尔弗雷德还处于目瞪口呆当中，轻而易举地摆弄出了想要的姿势：“你真是越活越回去了，阿尔弗。”  
“这是什么！！！”  
“我们的第一次啊。”  
伊万不动声色地抢走了遥控器，虽然这和他的计划有出入，但这样也挺好玩的：“现在，你还敢再爬上来试试吗？”

一个男人看GV能看硬顶多说明他的性取向，但是看以自己为主角的小黄片——还是盗摄的，居然都能硬起来什么的...阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，撑在沙发上瞪着用眼神告诉他“你倒是快点自己坐下来”的男人。  
不，不完全是因为受了“照我说的做，我保证这个片子不会流传出去”这种话的蛊惑，他是在为自己那么容易就起反应感到羞耻。从他出生起就是Top 1，各种意义上的Top，却在尝到甜头之后轻易地臣服于伊万这个loser。  
或许，他只是想要放纵一下而已，从所谓的精英教育当中。  
「“不行。”  
“不可以。”  
“明天之前必须做完。”  
......  
“Mama，我可以出去骑小马吗？”  
“今天没有骑射课，下次好吗？”  
“我只是想出去玩一下，就一下下好不好？”  
“弗雷德，你可是未来的琼斯家继承人，怎么能光顾着玩呢？”」  
低头瞟了一眼爆出根根经脉的巨物，它正爆发出强劲的生命力和毫不掩饰的兴奋，吐露前液叫嚣着要进入这具年轻的身体，把精华全部洒在温暖的巢穴里面。阿尔弗雷德忍不住撇开眼神，也岔开了话题。  
“凯森布尔家的预告函，是你发的吧。”就算被肉刃直指私处的当下，阿尔弗雷德也保持着不可一世的神情：“那张卡片上有独特的暗纹。”  
恶劣地在伊万脸上喷了一口热气，下方的小嘴也蹭着肉棒像是还嫌刀剑不够锋利似的用肠液抹上一层刀油，是在期待被它剖开的瞬间吗？  
“就跟你给我写情书时用的卡片一样～”  
阿尔弗雷德总是能把无中生有的事情说得极其确信，情书？是指那些在家族之间往来的官方信件吗？  
“我说过，会展现一些诚意的。对这封‘邀请函’还满意吗？”用力揉捏阿尔弗雷德的腰部，几乎是狠狠抓了一把，来掩饰眼中流逝的不屑：“那么你的诚意呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德迅速闪开了，臀部在饱胀起来的阴茎上左右蹭动，把勃起后的液体抹地到处都是：“看你有没有本事索取了。”  
在对准龟头坐下去的时候，就算是再不肯示弱，阿尔弗雷德漂亮的脸蛋也拧成了一团，但他总有办法解决问题，比如把要命的呻吟化作一个下三滥的词汇吐出：“男·妓。”  
“哼...”伊万也深呼吸了一下，他一向喜欢把主动权握在自己手里，但是遇上阿尔弗雷德总不奏效。  
看呐，这个会折腾又大胆的小情人正扭着腰坐在他身上，露出形状姣好的阳具甩着红润的龟头淫荡地晃动，用窄小的后穴完成看上去不可能完成的任务，涨地说话都艰难了还在往里吞。  
“啊....”尺寸倒是一点都没变啊。这种夸奖的话阿尔弗雷德是不会说出口的。  
他的眼神在四处乱瞄，不愿去看伊万，也不愿低头看正在破开自己身体的性器官，但是房间里除了他们俩以外还能引人眼球的东西是什么呢？  
「“啊啊！啊啊啊——万..尼亚...那里啊！”  
“呼..别叫这么大声...想让外面的人进来吗？”  
伊万扶着快要掉下来的人，仅仅是扶着而已，丝毫没有让他停下来的意思。阿尔弗雷德就像是在骑乘一匹烈马，沉浸在快感里无法自拔，不知道是否听清楚了自己的话。  
没有听到沙哑的回音，伊万索性也眯起眼享受起难能可贵的服务来。这是第一次也可能是最后一次，天知道当阿尔弗雷德清醒过来之后会不会一刀刺向他的心脏。  
为了寻找外援解决家族“内务”，在某人的协助下很成功地与西方最强的家族首领牵上了线。他知道自己必须得付出点什么，即便暂时一无所有；不过没有想到事情会如此顺利，远远超出了他的预计。  
“..闭嘴...你只需要...竖着棒子..让我爽就好...”  
如果被老琼斯看到这样的儿子，不知道会不会吐血三升。从小精心教养的好儿子，竟然就这样被一个男人肮脏的胯下之物轻易征服了。  
“乐意为您效劳..真是太棒了..小甜心。”  
“不要..那么...叫我...啊！”  
甬道里被塞得满满的，又粗又烫地刻印在体内留下被侵犯的痕迹，好舒服..好想射...好喜欢被这样对待...要..去了...」  
“很喜欢看这样的自己？小甜心？”  
不用看也知道伊万笑得有多欠揍，阿尔弗雷德急忙从电视机上收回视线，一边反驳着：“不要用那么恶心的词叫我。”一边转而去找遥控器。该死，刚才被伊万藏起来了。  
伊万不会放过这个空隙的，他看着还有大半根在洞口外面的结合体位撇撇嘴，听着耳边阵阵从音响里放出的狂热呻吟与摩擦水声，曾经享用过至上美味的他怎么会仅满足于此呢？

“啊啊——停..停...啊！”  
驭马多年也会有失手的时候，何况他骑的是只熊。只是一时走神，阿尔弗雷德就被猛力推倒在沙发上，用敞开的后庭接受来自猛兽的撞击，在没有被男人狠狠上过之前，他从来都不知道被插入是多么爽。而尝过了这等滋味之后，在面对想要的人的挑逗时轻易发情了。  
所以即便是强行进入的疼痛，他除了尖叫出声以外，无论是主动搂上脖子的双臂还是蹭个不停的小腿都说明对这根正在侵犯他的阴茎格外满意，这就是自由的感觉。  
热火朝天的GV已经以双双射精结束了，但现实中的两人还刚刚开始，并且，伊万早已准备好了接下来的余兴节目。  
不知道从哪里摸出的遥控器按了一下，短暂切换之后，出现的是更让阿尔弗雷德难以接受的景象。  
“呃啊啊——痛..死了...”  
「“呃啊啊——痛..死了...”  
阿尔弗雷德嘴上的抱怨跟伊万的猛烈抽动一样不曾停下：“啊..啊！你的技术..还是一如既往地...差..啊！”  
“是你自己骑上来却不动。”伊万捉住了正在撕扯他乳头的手：“明明爽得直哆嗦。”  
最简单的重复动作带给两人永无止尽的快感，伊万每抽出一点都难耐地迅速塞回肉穴里：“反正都是瞎叫唤，不如叫点好听的吧，就跟以前一样。”  
“来，叫给我听，说你的湿屁眼正夹着我的肉棒，说你希望被我的精液填满，说你快要被操到失禁了。”」  
“来，叫给我听，说你的湿屁眼正夹着我的肉棒，说你希望被我的精液填满，说你快要被操到失禁了。”  
两人的每一句话都会在室内引起回声，这太奇怪了。阿尔弗雷德满头雾水地在冲撞中望向发出声响的方向，然而呈现在荧屏上的是令他宁愿被伊万操晕过去的画面——  
谁能告诉他为什么会有现场直播这种东西！  
“Noooo..停下...我让你停下！”  
想说的话实在太多了，比如这诡异的直播，比如哽在喉头的淫叫，比如确实如伊万所说，被恶意揉捏的茎头快要把晨尿喷出来了。  
不再是掐手臂勒脖子这种小儿科的拳打脚踢了，阿尔弗雷德用能打碎肋骨的力道狠狠招呼向趴在他身上的男人，却被早有防备地拦下。  
然后就听见那个有些得意洋洋的声音说道：“别乱动，从电视里可是能看得一清二楚的。”  
如伊万所说，大屏显示器被分割成了四个部分，分别从四个角度堂而皇之地把正在耸动的两人收入监视器。就像是圈养的珍稀物种一样，被时刻关注着发情期的交配是否顺利。  
“......”看来在阿尔弗雷德睡回笼觉的那会儿，伊万并不仅仅是洗了个澡而已，还和这些监控幕后的人达成了见不得光的共识。  
他可以预见到，自己的挣扎只会被当作笑柄来让躲在某处关注着这一幕的人们当作谈资，说不定还嘻嘻哈哈地指指点点，或者握着肿胀的裆部排队等待在伊万之后，妄想着也来体验一把作为GV主角之一的感受。  
金色脑袋下意识地往伊万胸膛里缩，就像盘旋的天之骄子终于被人拽着尾巴拖下来，还跟鸵鸟一样把头埋进了地里，伊万并不拒绝这种“大”鸟依人，如果他亲爱的阿尔弗嘴巴不是那么欠揍的话。  
“唔哦...如果你想公开出柜的话，是不是应该提前跟我说一声？”  
尽管阿尔弗雷德真正想吐露的是类似于“啊..啊..用力..啊！用力操我！”或者“别撞那里！会..会...尿出来..的...”，但是他嘴巴一张一合，除了难掩的叹息之外，跟平日里坐在办公桌后自信地指点江山一般，吩咐着让人无法质疑的话语。  
“多难得的机会...让我也好把你做的那些事情昭告天下。”  
“比如，你父亲是怎么在我父亲的帮助下摧毁远东集团的。”  
“再比如，你现在又是怎么协助我入侵此地的。”

伊万低着头挺动腰腹未发一言，只因肩膀上突然传来的疼痛感哼了一声：“别咬人，阿尔弗。”他保持着平淡的语气，就像没有听到刚才的话。  
袒露的脖颈就在唇边，伊万一张嘴就能用尖利的牙齿反咬一口，就像拖住猎物的脖子那样死死咬住，直到痛不欲生鲜血淋漓。他发誓迟早有一天会这么做的，而不是像现在一样受制于人处处周旋。  
“你知道我没有那个意思。”上头的声音软弱下来，像是知错的孩子。  
伊万展现出来的姿态如阿尔弗雷德所料，一个被抓住命根子的男人——不管是象征意义还是眼下的确被伟大的琼斯家主用自己的后穴夹住了，能掀起什么风浪？跟远东交好又如何？一切尽在掌握之中。  
“我只是...”利齿在接触到白肉的时候就收起来了，对着舔过的地方又吸又吮，留下一颗充满爱意的小草莓。  
“嗯哼？”阿尔弗雷德趴开腿颇具挑衅地挺挺腰，想要通过自身改变性器戳在肠壁上的角度，以此来抑制没能释放的尿意。  
伊万也注意到了，他温柔地将阿尔弗雷德抱起来，让他以坐姿靠在沙发背上，然后讨好般去捕捉上翘的唇瓣，探入其中加深了这个迟到的早安吻。  
他站在沙发前，拉起向两边大开的腿调整好姿势再度抽动起来，轻缓地、慢慢地，认真地对上那双表里不一的蓝眸。就像一个合格的男妓一样，时刻注意着金主是否舒适，一举一动都要迎合主人的喜好。  
“我只是也想让阿尔弗看看自己这么色情的样子而已。”  
与话音一起加重的是抽动力度，这个上一秒还臊眉搭眼的男人已然开启了疯狂的报复。等不到以后了，现在他才是主宰这幅胴体的男人，他要把这双闪动着光辉的眼睛操到天昏地暗，要把自己的味道涂满他的内里，要把洋洋得意的雄鹰拉到泥潭里任由践踏。  
电视机上的四幅画面不知何时只切换在一个放大镜头上，而阿尔弗雷德此刻的位置正是最佳视角，就和所有靠在沙发上看电视的人一样。  
伊万无声的笑容有些阴森可怖，他叼着阿尔弗雷德的喉头亲吻啃咬，耸动的力量加大到能把弹丸也塞进去的地步，毫不怜惜地在柔软的肠道里鞭挞。他们从来都不是顺从与被动的关系。  
“啊！啊！啊！”  
伊万的身高摆在那里，只有拎起打颤的双腿使劲往上提才能整根塞进去，因重力不断往下坠的腰部和各种液体淌在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德光是撑住自己的上半身就很艰难了，哪里还有反抗的力气。  
“啊！啊...”和刚才一样，复数的回声在房间里炸响，但阿尔弗雷德无暇去管这个，因为了解他的身体胜于了解他内心想法的男人一次又一次摩擦过他的敏感点，他被操到发直的双眼茫然地落在前方。  
「一根粗大的阴茎在被水色淹没的洞穴之中抽插，猛力的拍打声不绝于耳，连溅出的水沫子都清晰可见。  
镜头里摄入的只有这么一个重复的景象，对准了两人下体交合之处，甚至还微小地调整了一下焦距，拍摄下这令人脸红心跳的画面。  
和水声一起不间断响起的，是一个男人夹杂着吓骂的叫床声：“啊啊！混..帐..啊哈...唔嗯...我要..”  
淫液从可怜兮兮的小穴里被肉棒挤出落在相互碰擦的耻毛上，把大腿内部给磨红的同时也全都抹在交合部位的周围，腥黏地就像刚从母亲肚子里出生的婴儿。  
那一圈深色皮肤早已被粗壮的肉柱扩大了，好用来成为男人阴茎的容纳之所，尽管那地方本来并不是用来做这种事情的。」

阿尔弗雷德不得不承认，他被这种暴力、纯粹、不讲道理的顶撞操出快感来了。还有那处正常情况下不可能看到的地方就那么一目了然地呈现在眼前，身前的男人在前后挺动，电视里的抽插在反复重现。他眼睁睁看着从第三角度展现的下体风景，羞耻地闭上眼不去看了。  
“伊万..你给我...等着...”说出像小孩子一样不服输的话，身体却诚实地打开让能让他爽的东西进得更深，抚上着高高翘起的分身随着顶入不断撸动，已然分不清溢出孔眼的到底是精水还是尿液。  
“叩叩叩。”伊万还没说话，门口传来了其他人的声音：“您好，琼斯先生，早餐已经准备好了，请您前往餐厅用餐。”  
伊万闻声顿了顿，紧接着露出了更加毛骨悚然的表情，很明显，他又找到新的玩法了。  
“阿尔弗。”他停下动作轻声呼唤着，柔情似水地说出了不要脸的话：“我们到门口去做吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德宁愿看再度切换的屏幕也不愿看伊万的脸，擦一把挂到嘴边的口水，总算有机会调整一下自己的姿势了。他索性把电视上的画面当镜子，现下正对准着两人全身，他就像是被肉骨头吸引的小狗，高高地抬着腰用尽所有力气把它含进小嘴里，实在太不堪了！  
他红着眼动了动，终于让腰部得以靠在沙发上的同时不小心让性器滑出了身体：“......你说什么？”喘息不止，绯红不退，看来方才沉醉在快感里没有听到门口的响动。  
两人都还没有射，那根硕大的肉棍带着腥臭的粘液就这样杵在离阿尔弗雷德的脸极近的位置，跟他的主人一样嚣张，真想一口咬下来。  
“换个姿势做。”伊万看上去心情好极了，握着挂满液体的根部上下晃荡，以此来勾引还没被喂饱的食肉动物，他知道阿尔弗雷德会上钩的。  
穴口在蠕动收缩，羞答答地抱怨着没有负责到底的男人，这一幕从伊万故意让开的镜头中映射在大屏幕上，阿尔弗雷德不由得并紧了双腿，或许能到拍摄不到的地方继续做正合他意。  
“也行，我不希望自己送上门的男妓连把我操射的本事都没有。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬了抬下巴，就像在家里对下人做的那样，一般识他眼色做事的女佣很快就会心领神会地递给他需要的东西，比如可乐。  
相当配合的阿尔弗雷德还是很耐玩的，伊万托着阿尔弗雷德从后方再次进入的时候如此想到。  
玄关处的空间并不大，阿尔弗雷德双手双腿张开就能直接撑在两边的墙壁上，就像是蜘蛛一样，虽然以伊万的体力能够确保不让他掉下来，但他还是更喜欢自己掌握命运。  
虽然不知道为啥非要在这里做，但是爽就行了。又麻又酸的电流再度从尾椎往上流窜，直到渐渐撑不住四肢，于是小蜘蛛的屁股垂着白丝栽在了捕食者的怀里。  
面前就是房门，若是有人推门进入，就能看见阿尔弗雷德一腿被高高抬起勉强支撑在墙体上，然后被一根肉色物体填充两腿之间的空隙，肿到无以复加的分身在空中吐着水乱甩，滴落到昂贵的地毯上汇成一汪湿泞的烂泥。  
呵，哪会这么巧。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼全身心地享受来自身后的服务，没有多余的唇枪舌战，也不用跟这张一看就烦的脸面对面...好吧可能有那么一点点小帅，真的只有一点点而已！这个男人浑身上下唯一可取的就是胯下这根东西了，趁还没烂就好好服侍Hero吧。  
“噢..对...就这样..操！”  
如果快要高潮的情欲里没有参杂着尿意就更好了，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己能不能同时控制住输精管和膀胱，不然精子和尿液会一起从尿道里喷出来的。  
“叩叩叩，琼斯先生？请问您醒了吗？”  
被逼到极限头脑发胀的阿尔弗雷德这次终于听到了，毕竟离门就这么近，他脸上的表情从起初难以置信变为惊恐万状，连尖叫都哽噎在了喉咙里，像是濒死挣扎的雏鸟。  
“呼哧..呼...抬头，亲爱的。”  
“不...不不不...”  
“抱歉，打扰了。”  
“别进...啊！啊——”  
“？”  
“不..哈...该死..”  
“？”  
“不要——”  
“？”

——————————  
【黑三角】：  
阿尔弗雷德不是很想回忆自己是怎么在一个陌生人面前射精的，是不是该庆幸没有喷到那个小男仆的脸上？  
哦对了，还有在那双惊愕的视线中断断续续漏干净的尿水，不知道自己在他眼里的形象会不会已经变成了一个低贱的卖肉者？  
不管如何那都已经发生了，撑在洗手台前气喘吁吁的青年跨步进入浴室打开花洒清洗满是爱欲痕迹的身体。那个混蛋竟然趁他高潮，把脏东西全都射进他肚子里。  
当时阿尔弗雷德连哀叫都发不出了，更别说用杀死人的眼神把旁观者轰出去或是反对伊万捏住了他的阴茎为他把尿。前者可能落在那人眼里只是抛了个媚眼？用敏感到极致肉体勾引陌生男子一起来一发？  
而后者除了弄脏对可怜的佣人而言价值半年薪水的地毯以外，留给阿尔弗雷德的就只有无限快感了，他晕乎乎地满眼都是眩光，腿一软就冲着门口倒了下去，好在被伊万捞住了。  
“啊！”忿忿不平的阿尔弗雷德忘记了这双腿脚暂时还不属于自己，而是被酸麻占据了。脑袋磕在玻璃门上，“咣”一声极响：“Damnit！”  
“阿尔弗？需不需要我帮忙？”  
“滚你妈的！”  
伊万耸耸肩，脑袋从浴室的方向转了回去重新面向电视，淫靡的画面已经消失了，现在它的作用变成了视频聊天。  
“你应该对他温柔些。”  
“那谁对我温柔呢？”  
正在跟伊万对话的男人好整以暇地端起茶杯，他避开了这个话题：“我猜你们又弄脏了我家的床单和地毯。”  
再高清的画质也无法看清王耀藏在眼底的晦暗，伊万不打算问他为什么要把阿尔弗雷德引到这里，就像王耀也不会开口问伊万时过既往的真伪。他们现在都没有足够的实力单独与最大的敌人硬杠，谁今天卖了谁一个好处，谁明天又和谁结成同一阵线。  
“地毯可不是我弄脏的，让那家伙赔吧。”伊万说得理直气壮：“今天的视频记得给我一份。”  
“嗯...看你用多少钱买咯。”摆出商人嘴脸的王耀勾起了一贯的笑意，昨天发生的事历历在目，他没忘记要礼尚往来。  
“对了，刚才有个小家伙对我的管家说要辞职，你们对他做了什么吗？”

End

 

 

彩蛋：

“想得美，Hero不会让布拉金斯基和王家结盟的。”  
“他们俩身上可还有世仇呢。”  
“呵呵，怎么会，我那么爱他。凯森布尔已经废了，那就再送他一份大礼吧。”  
“毛熊？他难道还被渗透得不够彻底吗？”  
“对，就是这样，呐哈哈哈哈～”

“反正不是帮王耀坑一下阿尔弗雷德，就是帮阿尔弗雷德给王耀使个绊子，有什么区别吗？”  
“两个都不是什么好东西。”  
“没错，这次是我故意让他们在婚礼上见面的，很精彩不是吗？”  
“况且他们俩都达成了自己的目的啊。”  
“什么？我吗？呼呼..万尼亚得到了新的通路啊。”

“没关系，我知道分寸在哪，也知道他们两个想要什么。”  
“我不会让他们再伤害我的家人了。”  
“愚蠢的过错不会再重演。”  
“下次联合会，我有好东西递交上去。”  
“加时赛，开始了。”

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这个故事总算完结了，一共三期，整整写了一年哈哈哈哈哈（但是至少没坑鸭  
最后居然还能想起来点题，真不容易  
每一期都又粗又长又黄又暴，不愧是我哈哈哈哈  
从剧情上来讲，所谓黑三不就是要互相私底下黑一把吗？  
你以为是金钱坑露熊？其实是红色坑阿米？冷战也坑了老王哦？亦或都反过来？（←大概这样的感觉  
但其实每个人都有自己的故事，碍于篇幅没写太多，不要介意，来，少吃蔬菜多吃肉（...

通篇下来发现唯独没有写耀米，这让我很在意，据说以后会补（据...据谁说啊喂


End file.
